Dillinger's Girl Public Enemies Fanfic
by kc24jack
Summary: What if John Dillinger hadn't died outside of the movie theater? What if he lived and would give anything to get Billie? WARNING- you must have seen PUBLIC ENEMIES to know what is going on. please REVIEW! Stay tuned for chapt 17! John/Billie romance.
1. Chapter 1

This is NEW reEdited version of Chapt 1, just a few changes here and there. My super duper awesome, intelligent and incredibly great beta Reader, **_WishingOne_** help me do all of this and without her, none of this would be possible. This is for all you perfectionists out there. btw if you guys have time head over to her channel and send her a message of gratitiude. If it wasn't for her, this chapter would be full of mistakes. XD

Chapter 1. Dead and Gone

The riot in the street, the blaring lights and honks of cars echoed for miles and miles. There was John Dillinger, with multiple gunshot wounds that had led him to lay face down on the ground. His breathing was coming out in short gasps, his heartbeat faint. But he could only think of one thing, one person, his one love. Billie Frechette. He could see her perfectly, with dark brown curls and those hazel eyes smiling at him. He thought he had seen the light when he heard gunshots again. It was probably the cops, but he couldn't tell. People scrambled everywhere, screams were endless and he felt somebody lift him. He was too tired to care, too lovesick to fight back.

_2 weeks later._

"Boss, I think he's awake!"

Johnny's eyes slowly fluttered open; he heard low voices all around him. His whole body ached and when he tried to stretch his fingers, pain shot through his arm.

A man walked over. He was dressed in an expensive black suit with a pair sunglasses drooped down on his nose. His hair was slicked back and he had smile on his face, even more sinister than the one Johnny remembered.

"Alvin Karpis," he croaked.

"John, it's good to have ya back."

"What happened back there?" He struggled to get the words out.

"Don't worry about it, my boys caused a gun fight with the cops and we lugged you out of there. I couldn't leave you behind after what happened between you and me at County"

Johnny smiled; he could still remember when they both got locked at County for attempting to rob a train. He was the one who got them out of jail in less than four days.

Alvin sat down beside the bed, taking off his sunglasses.

"Where am I?" John asked weakly.

"You're in my basement. I couldn't bring you to a hospital, or they would've found you. I hired Dr. Robbins and bought a bunch of medical equipment. He managed to stop the bleeding; luckily the bullets weren't in too deep. But it was long shot you'd ever wake up."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two weeks, we thought you were a goner."

John shifted his head toward the window. "What do the cops know?"

"Last we heard, Purvis convinced the public you were dead. But we think he's still looking for you."

Then he asked the hardest question. "What about Billie?"

"What about her?"

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know John. I don't know. Look, you're wounded and you gotta rest. But once you're better, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You're gonna have to swear your allegiance to me. My men have scattered and been named missing after that riot. I need more, and we all know that you're good; I mean for Pete sakes your John Dillinger!"

"There's always a catch isn't there?"

"You know me Johnny."

"I'll think about it."

"Good, and get better soon ya hear me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Again this is another reedit to my work, and with the help of my brilliant Beta Reader, **_WishingOne _**put in a lot effort to make this story work, Keep your eyes open for minor changes and perks. oh and we'll reuploading all my chapters because they lack good grammer and punctuation. :)

Chapter 2. Hairspray

For the next few months, John had people feed him, dress him, and act as his cane while he slowly gained back his strength. He thought about his robberies and gang. He missed them; he missed his fast cars, good clothes, the hard taste of whiskey, but most of all Billie. He missed her more than anything. He would lie in his bed at night just staring at her picture, a longing in his eyes backed by cold determination as he thought of ways to break her out. She had given up her freedom for him. He remembered when he told her that he would always protect her. He wasn't going to break that promise. No, he was never going to do that.

On a clear sunny day, John Dillinger's strength had finally come back to him. His hair was scraggly and had grown up to his shoulder. He had grown thick stubble and his eyes had sunken in. There was small scar at the edge of his cheek. He looked like hell. He walked to one of his old barber's shop to get a haircut.

"Mr. Dillinger?" Bobby Barker exclaimed.

Bob Barker was an African American gentleman who was an excellent barber. He worked in a tiny shop that John had given him money for. Since that day he had been cutting hair for all kinds of people, even Mayor Edward. All he needed was a place to begin.

"Bobby, nice to see you; I need a trim." John was curt but genuine. He always meant what he said.

"Yessir. Anything for you Mr. Dillinger."

"How have you been doing Bobby?"

"Honestly, not good boss. The economy has gone down hill."

"I know, do you need any help?"

"I'm not taking money from you, if that's what you're asking."

"No, I got a few boys who need a good trim."

"That would be good boss, that would be real good."

John sat down in the chair while Bobby washed and snipped at his hair, already knowing exactly what kind of haircut he wanted. The reason John liked Bobby was because he didn't ask personal questions. He didn't snoop, he wasn't the nosy type.

He then took out a razor blade and gingerly shaved his stubble. It had almost taken all afternoon.

"Alrightie, I think we're done here Mr. Dillinger."

"How many times have I told you to call me John?"

"Sorry boss, I mean John."

John reached into a pocket, pulling out a crisp, new dollar.

"No sir, I won't accept it from you. It's free of charge."

"Don't be silly, take the money."

"I won't take it," Bobby said firmly.

John smiled. "Thank you," he said, as walked over and shook his hand.

"I'm glad you're back, I didn't believe Purvis when he said you were dead. Not one bit. You're John Dillinger."

John pursed his lips and replied, "good-bye Bobby."

Bobby smiled and put his hand in his pocket and felt bills. He pulled it out and found thirty dollars crumpled in his hand. "That Dillinger, he never lets things go," he chuckled to himself.

John went full out and bought many expensive clothes, hats and shoes. He was back in the game. He called a cab and wore a black fedora hat so nobody could recognize him.

Back at the house, Alvin was waiting.

"I need an answer John." Alvin was impatient. There was a large shipment coming in from Cuba, and he wanted it.

"You've been here for five months, and you still don't know what you want. We had a deal."

"I know."

"And you have decided? You know you owe me." His voice got louder with every word.

"Okay I will, but in return you have to help me break Billie out of jail."

"Fine."

"Good, we have an agreement."


	3. Chapter 3

Another beautiful edit by my wonderful, superb, stupendous and marvelous Beta Reader, **_WishingOne_**. I could never do this without her. Thanks. (Keep your eyes open for wonderful and better changes) :)

Chapter 3. Train Kept On Rollin'

"Alright, let's review the plan. Once the train settles, Carson, Joes and Montgomery take the east, me Dillinger and Locke are gonna take west. When the train starts moving, Montgomery you take the right guard and Locke will take the left. Carson and I will keep the civilians down. Dillinger and Joes you go after Mr. Winston, he will probably be sitting near the guards, here's his picture."

He handed him a worn photograph that was torn slightly at the edges. He glanced at is passively. Mr. Winston was an overweight man in his early fifties with piggy eyes and horn-rimmed glasses pushed up to his nose.

"Okay." He quickly folded it and tucked it into his coat pocket.

They were on the rooftop of a building across from the train station. Johnny ran his hands through his tousled hair impatiently as he stared at the giant clock with deep intensity. He watched the minute hand slowly creep into the hour as the seconds ticked by. The train was going to come soon; they could already hear it thunder deafeningly towards the station. Alvin hastily handed out guns to the boys. John hid two pistols in his overcoat.

Then the whistle blew, the train was on time.

"Let's go," Alvin ordered.

They followed everything exactly as planned; it's funny how no one was suspicious.

Once inside the cabin of the train and the doors closed, they sprung into action. Carson fired shots in the ceiling, while people screamed in shock. The train began lurching forward, gaining speed with every passing moment.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES, HANDS BEHIND THE HEAD. LET'S GO!" Alvin shouted.

The civilians hastily jumped down from their seats and followed the orders, a few stumbling.

Montgomery and Joes immediately took out the guards with one blow to the head and made sure they didn't get back up.

It wasn't particularly difficult for Johnny to spot Mr. Winston; he looked exactly like what they saw in the picture, except he wasn't sweating as much.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" John drawled.

"What do you want?" He said shakily. Mr. Winston's eyes were darting around, and his body was visibly trembling.

"You know what I want, don't waste my time."

Joes cocked the rifle and aimed at his head. "Do what he says."

"I'd listen to him," John smirked. He roughly pulled him up from the collar of his shirt and dragged him to where the safe was.

"Let's play a game, it's called spin the dial."

"Please sir; my boss will kill me if I don't get it to him. I'll lose my job."

Johnny looked at him with dull apathy. "Millions of Americans lost their jobs because of people like your boss, if you lose your job it wouldn't make a difference. Now open it."

He took a deep breath as his sweaty fingers began fumbling with the dial. After a few clumsy seconds he finally opened the safe. Joes rushed ahead and quickly stashed all the riches in a sack, his hands skimmed across the crisp bills as they steadily fluttered in. John turned around and faced Winston.

"Get on your knees," he said stiffly.

"Please sir, don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, I have a family. I have three kids and a wife!" He begged. By now sweat drenched down his face.

This had stopped John cold. Despairing thoughts of Billie filled his mind. Anger and sadness flooded through him. He took the butt of his gun and swiftly struck it across Winston's face without a second thought. Winston fell face down onto the wooden floor of the train. The men stood in silence, surprised that he did not kill the man. Their heads were bowed, avoiding Dillinger's cold gaze. They knew that he was a ticking time bomb; he could explode at any moment. John on the other hand came to the epiphany that he was a different man. Life and death meant something to him now, he couldn't kill him. He just couldn't.

"Come on boss, let's go."

John took one last look at Winston and hopped off the speeding train along with the rest of gang. They met Charles and Richie, their drivers, and couple of feet away.

* * *

"We really hit the JACKPOT!" Alvin cheered. The boys gathered around the table with champagne and greedy hands counting the bills. There was more than two hundred and fifty thousand dollars in stolen cash. They split it six ways. One thing about robbing is you always split evenly. That's what keeps the boys trusting you and always asking for more.

* * *

John sat there with his share on the kitchen table. He took a swig of whiskey, grimacing as the cold, hard liquor went down his throat. the other boys went out with their girls; they were always with different girls every night. John couldn't do that, he didn't want too.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us Johnny?"

"No, I'm good where I am."

"Suit yourself," Alvin shrugged as he headed out the door with the rest of the boys.

John suddenly stopped him. "Do you know which jail they put Billie in?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I want the location, and I'm gonna get her."

Alvin stopped and sighed. "There's no point in saving her John, she's at Michigan. It's not some county jail. The Feds got her."

"Get me a flight there now." John said without hesitation.

"Are you out of your mind? It's almost midnight, it's impossible to get a flight out right now!"

There was a steel edge to Johnny's voice. "I know you have ways, I know you Alvin."

"She's just a girl John, plus these things take time."

"I want a flight out to Michigan by dawn." John said coldly.

"If it's really what you want," Alvin sighed as he reached for the phone.

"Thank you, you're a good friend." He spun on his heel, forgetting his whiskey as he headed back to his quarters.

"You poor lovesick bastard." Alvin murmured as John headed back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Another great edit by **WishingOne **and I, again her determination and hardwork to put this work together continually to surprise me. I'm too lucky to have a beta reader like her. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be more to come. :)

Chapter 4. I Gotta Feeling

At dawn John went outside, waiting for Richie to pick him up. His steady breaths were like white clouds in the dewy morning air. He stood there, silent, a mere shadow in the dark. As John waited he heard the steady crunching of footsteps on the gravel. He quickly went to his waist for his pistol, until he heard a voice.

"I'm gonna come with you John." It was Joes, his figure approaching him. He could detect a slight tremor is his voice, it even sounded like fear.

"What's your first name Joes?"

Joes seemed taken aback by the question. "Howard."

Johnny nodded thoughtfully. "Howard Joes, that's a good name."

"My daddy named me after his best friend, he was an honorable man."

John cocked one eyebrow, and smirked. "Are you an honorable man?"

He laughed heartily. "Not on bit."

"Good, cause what we're going to do isn't honorable at all."

Suddenly the sound of rubber rolling on gravel and the soft purr of an engine filled the early morning air. Richie pulled up in a sleek, black Brougham, the headlights flashing briefly onto the driveway as it turned around to meet with John and Howard. Someone else was sitting shotgun, so they both climbed into the roomy back of the car. As soon as John shut the door the car sped off stealthily into the morn, the engine roaring in protest as Ritche stepped on the accelerator. They avoided as many busy streets as possible to be discrete and for fear of prowling cop cars.

As they came in sight of the airport, the guards opened the chain link gate to the main runway, already expecting them, letting Riche drive right in. A plane was ready for them, the propellers turning and making an impossibly loud racket. Richie drove right up to it and parked next to the plane, abruptly stopping in front of the side door to let the rest of the gang out. Ritche then turned off the car, the headlights snuffing out in the dark, and got out himself. The only source of light was now the runway guides and the plane itself. He quickly ran towards John as they were boarding the aircraft. Before John could ask why, Richie responded, half-shouting over the drone of the plane engine. "Mr. Karpis has instructed me to accompany you on your trip."

"Fine, just get our bags and get me two rooms at the Devonwood Hotel."

"Right away sir." He quickly got back into his car and drove to the nearest payphone as John and Howard made their way into the plane.

* * *

"Why exactly are we going to Michigan boss?"

"I'm gonna get my girl out of there," John said determinedly.

"Your girl?"

"She sacrificed herself for me, and I can't let her get taken away like that."

Howard nodded, agreeing. "So it's for love."

"It's always been about love."

As Joes settled into his seat John stood up and went to the cockpit. He spoke a few quiet words with the pilot and then settled back to the main cabin. He sat down, tipping his black fedora over his eyes as he shut them. As the door closed, and the plane took off, slowly gaining altitude with every second, many thoughts started to fill John's mind.

He realized that Red was right, before his death he had told him that he never let go. It made him sad to think about him. John thought about Red sometimes, he was loyal to John but also a good friend. He stood by him all the way. When he was done with this, he decided he was going to kill Melvin Purvis and his men. He was going to avenge Red, Pretty Boy Floyd, Baby Face Nelson and the rest of the gang. Then he was going to disappear, perhaps go to Cuba or somewhere farther with his girl Billie of course. He smiled; things were going to turn out okay. All he needed was time.

He had already dozed off when someone had abruptly grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"We're here, but there are cops everywhere. They're asking questions." Howard said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, just follow my instructions." John rubbed his eyes, he was still woozy from being shaken up.

"I'm telling you sir; I'm here for my grandfather's death. I came in early this morning because he died the night before. I wanted to get here as soon as possible!" Howard cried.

Howard may have not been to greatest gangster, but he was sure a damn good actor.

The cops looked at him with sympathy but continued to search the plane. John quickly snuck under a cot and kept as quiet as possible. His fedora fell off onto the seat he had occupied as he did so.

The officer went through most of their luggage, becoming more and more flustered with just finding clothes. They moved onto the next bag when they finally found a shotgun under Howard's suitcase.

"What is this?" The cop lifted up the firearm carefully, an accusing air in his voice.

"This was the first gun I had gotten. My grandfather gave it to me. I want it buried with him today." Howard replied coolly.

The fat cop still didn't look convinced. He walked around the plane slowly, eyeing everything with speculation. He found the fedora on the seat, picking it up and inspecting it with narrowed eyes. He made his way towards the cot, continuing to look around. Johnny could see the officer's feet right next to him. He held his breath.

The other cop quickly walked towards the officer and tugged at his sleeve. "Come on boss, these guys mean no harm, let's get out of here."

Hesitantly, the cop nodded and put the fedora back down onto the cot. He eyed the rest of the gang suspiciously as they made their way out of the plane. Joes watched them climb into their patrol coupe to make sure they left quickly. Within in a few minutes they were out of sight.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all." John chuckled as he climbed out from under the cot, grabbing his hat from the top of it and placing it back on his head.

"I've been living on the streets all my life; I'm bound to learn a couple tricks."

"You're more valuable than I thought."

They picked up their ransacked luggage and made their way out. They went to the airport and called a cab to the Devonwood hotel. Once the taxi had dropped them off, Richie unloaded their bags and followed Howard into their room. John Dillinger didn't share rooms, unless it was with Billie. But he required his men too. It was dangerous at night, things could happen.

At midnight John was fully dressed and clean. During the day he had snuck down to the nearest police station and found out where the state jail was. He was highly amused by the fact that nobody had recognized him, still being Public Enemy number one. He made his way out of the hotel room carefully, to try not to wake the boys. Though he doubted they were going to wake up anytime soon, most of them were passed out from the booze they've drunk that day. He jumped into his car and ignited the engine. It started with a soft purr. He drove quickly and quietly in the night. He had to do this alone.

John parked a couple feet from the looming building and got out of the car, being careful to shut the door slowly so nobody would hear. It would have been considered strange and suspicious to have anyone come in this late at night to a jail for regular, legal business. He quietly crept towards the entrance.

The building was a hellhole. Guards were gazing over the grounds in watchtowers, their hands never straying from their rifles slung over their shoulders. Spotlights were flashing at every corner. He grimaced. He knew he couldn't save her today. It was impossible.

He had to learn the corners of the building first.

John silently made his way to the nearest guard, approaching him from the back. The guard turned around, his eyes widening but before he could shout Johnny had raised his pistol and whacked him across the face with it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground unconscious. Dillinger dragged him away and slowly stripped him of his clothes. Coincidentally, they fit perfectly.

There was a small map in the jacket of the entire building. He pulled his cap down as he entered the building, nodding to the warden casually as he made his way to the cells. He read the little manual in his hand. He learned that there were five floors, two hundred and thirty guards positioned in and around the institution and a thirty feet fence to climb over, if they closed the gate. Perfect.

When he finally reached the women's section, he looked up. The entire row was dark. He flicked on the lights; they made an impossibly loud buzzing sound as they slowly blinked on. He was hoping that he would find her.

But instead he found his body trembling and his mind beginning to shut down. These women were dirty, skinny and broken. He couldn't imagine Billie here; he prayed that she wasn't. Most of the women had their heads bowed and were sitting on the floor or sleeping. It was past midnight.

As John walked through the corridors he rapped on the jail cells with the nightstick he had acquired from the guard. He hoped it would alert a few girls so he could get a glimpse of each their faces and find Billie. None responded and some he thought weren't even alive. Then an idea popped into his brain.

He began whistling to the tune of "Bye Bye Blackbird". He figured that Billie would respond to that one; it was their song. He continued to whistle as he walked up and down the cells, but nobody responded. What if she wasn't here at all? What if she was…? No, he couldn't even complete the thought. He became more desperate and whistled louder as he started jogging down the halls until he heard a voice.

"Please no, any other song. Please don't whistle that song. I beg of you sir."

John froze and turned around, walking back to the cell to find a tattered girl with her face in her hands. He bent down and whispered softly, "Let me see your face."

She looked up, with her eyes full of tears.

John almost died when he saw that it was Billie.

"Johnny?" her voice wavered.

"Yes, it's me I'm back." John quickly unlocked the jail cell and threw his arms around her, while she sobbed gently in his arms.

"Tell me…tell me this is not a dream, tell me"

"I promise you it's not darling," he said into her hair. He kissed her face, her eyes, and her perfect little lips.

"I thought you were dead, they told me that you were shot."

"I was shot, but Alvin got me out of there."

"I almost lost you," she hugged John tighter. "I knew you'd come back for me."

He pulled out of the hug, looking at her seriously, his eyes unflinching. "I promised to protect you, remember?"

She nodded and smiled weakly. Then he noticed something below her left eye. It was a mottled black and purple bruise. He trailed his eyes down her face and body, finding scratches all over her skin. His eyes widened in horror.

"What is this?" he asked quietly, delicately picking up her hand and showing her the multiple cuts on it.

"Some of the cops hit me before, they didn't heal yet." Billie said, averting her gaze from his eyes.

"Who did this to you? Which guards?" he demanded, struggling to control his building rage.

"Johnny it wasn't the guards, it was the cop Harold Reinecke." Her voice broke at his name.

"The fat cop?"

"Yes, he beat me when I was being taken out of Tumbleweed remember? I wouldn't give him your information. I loved you too much."

John swallowed his fury down. "He won't touch you again, and I'm going to kill him," he said tightly.

"I don't care; I just want to go home and be with you." She hugged him again.

Those words hit John, home. That word usually brings comfort, peace and love to one's mind. But the worst think was that he couldn't give that to the one person in the world that mattered to him. He couldn't give it to her, not yet.

John choked on the words, "Billie, I can't get you out tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt 5- Break the Ice

"Wh, Wh, What do you mean?" she whimpered

"I can't get you out today" John replied quietly

"Why not?"

"I only came here to find you, to locate you. I needed to know my way around the building."

"But you found me, was can go now."

"You don't understand, right now as we speak there is probably ten cop cars parked outside, and including the two hundred thirty guards. I promise to get you out. I love you"

Billie didn't say anything. She stood up and looked out. Like always, John was right. The only way would've been to poof out of here magically. Her eyes avoided his face. She couldn't look at him, because she would give in to those playful green eyes. Her knees would go week and she would only smile. She sat back down and looked at the ground.

Seeing her pained killed John until he thought of an idea. He squeezed her hand to let her know that he would never lie to her. They were perfect for each other, when their hands interlocked they sent messages. They were soulmates. When he let go, there was a locket in her palm.

"What's this?" she asked

"I was going to give it to you after you got out of Tumbleweed lodge a couple months ago."

"What was the occasion?"

"Nothing, can't a man give his girl something out of just love?"

She couldn't help but smiled a little bit and put it around her neck.

"This is a promise that I'm never going to let you go. I'll be back tomorrow, Purvis is coming." he said briskly

"Why?"

"He knows I'm still alive, and he knows the first person I'm gonna go get is you baby" John winked and headed out the door leaving his coat for Billie.

When John left, Billie opened the locket it was picture of her laughing with her eyes closed and John kissing her cheek. She remembered that picture. It was right after the horse race when Red was taking a bunch of pictures. This was one that he took, all she could remember was being happy. And she missed that feeling dearly.

John managed to sneak back into his car and drive away as he watched more cops enter the building thinking that there was a break out. When actually someone had broken in and walked back out.

**15 minutes later**

"Where were you?!" Howard shouted

"Howie, can I call you that? I went to see her, I needed to find my around" John had his chair tipped back with a smirk etched on his face.

"We thought that cops took you, how come you didn't wake us?"

"It was too risky, and plus it worked just fine. Oh and we can't stay in hotel anymore"

"Why?"

"Melvin Purvis is coming around tomorrow; he'll be asking all the managers about me. And after what happened last time, I'm not gonna trust anybody."

Last time was right after the horse race, Billie and John walked back to their hotel under the name Mr. and Mrs. Frank Sullivan but still finding two men barging in and knocked the wind out of John. He didn't want a repeat.

"Does Alvin have any friends here?"

"In Michigan, I don't think so. It's not a good place for business"

"I see, any families?"

"Alvin doesn't, but I do."

"Who?"

"My uncle Ray lives only a couple miles out. I don't want to put in danger even if he's an old grouch"

"We won't, the cops won't suspect it. The cops expect me to living in town where it's crowded. They don't think I'm gonna go live in some isolated piece of land."

"We'll leave now, Get Richie"

"Okay" Howie seemed defeated, there's no buts when John puts his foot down.

John headed downstairs and hijacked a car; most people didn't even lock their cars. Perhaps they felt that it was safe here, John couldn't remember the last time he felt safe. He was always on the run.

Richie and Howie arrived a couple minutes later stuffing their bags and shoes into the trunk.

"I drive, you talk"

Howie chattered away on directions, his Uncle Rays house was pretty far, but it was hidden well too. It was literally right in the forest. Anybody could've gotten lost easily.

Howie got off and ran toward the small cabin knocking on the door.

An old man probably in early sixties walked out, his eyes widened when he saw me. Then he looked at Howie "You better tell me, that you want me to call police to him away" he growled

"It's okay Uncle, he's a friend"

"That's bloody John Dillinger, who everyone thought was dead! I will not allow any criminal into my house!"

He was about to the shut the door when John called out "Let me explain"

"Why? What do you have to say about stealing money from me?"

"I didn't take money from you; I took it from businessmen, men who take your money. I am willing to offer you money for our stay."

The old man stopped and turned around. He sighed and looked at Howie; Howie's eyes were big and watery looking at his Uncle like a little puppy. He was really a good actor.

Ray sighed and replied "It's free of charge; I'd do anything for my family"

"Thank you sir"

They lugged their bags in. Richie unpacked both John's bag while John sat at a desk with a notebook, he was writing down the plan.

Richie watched John, he wanted to say something but he felt scared. At one point he finally gathered his courage and fear combine to ask this question.

"Mr. Dillinger, are you sure about this?"

"What? Sure about what?"

"You are trying to break into a Federal prison! Its madness! And for what? A girl? If you're lonely you can just hire one. Because I'm not going to jail for anyone" he said promptly

John had jumped up and slammed Richie against the wall so fast that he didn't have time to scream.

John had one hand crush against his neck and another wrapped around a knife pointed right at his eye.

"Don't you dare say that again, or I swear I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir" he struggled for air

"Now get out"

Richie sprinted out the minute he said that.

John sat back down, with his entire body shaking; shaking with anger. People these days, they had lost the sense of love. As he continued drawing out the plan, Howard interrupted.

"I think there's a better way to get her out" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt 6- Cold, Cold Heart

"You understand what to do right John?"

"It might just work kid, it might just work"

John, Howard and Richie hid in the car staring out at the press conference at the prison's gates.

Richie had been unusually quiet and constantly avoiding John. You'd think John would notice, but he didn't. The truth was he didn't care, Richie wasn't Red, and he wasn't Pretty Boy Floyd. He wasn't his friend. So he didn't care.

"Rich you wait out here, wait for our signal" John ordered coldly

"Yes sir"

Howie and John slowly made their way toward the building. John had his hair slicked back wearing purple shades and a blue torso. He looked like a reporter, so did Howie. They walked past the cops blending in with the reporters easily, but John couldn't help but steal a glance at Melvin. He turned around, and within a split second Melvin looked right back at him.

Their eyes met for a split second and they were filled with hate.

John curved his lips into a nasty grin, and put two fingers on his forehead and saluted. "Au revoir" he mouthed

Melvin's face fell in horror as he saw who it was.

Before he could say anything, more reporters crowded him asking questions. Dillinger was out of sight. It seemed the whole thing was a dream, no a nightmare. Melvin thought he was dreaming, but he knew he wasn't.

Howard and John knocked out two guards and changed into their clothes. John smirked when he saw the name tag of the guard he took out.

"What's so funny?"

"This is the same guard I knocked out last time, lucky dog"

"Depends what you mean by lucky"

John laughed and went ahead to find Billie, but she wasn't in her cell. Howie was right behind him.

John's hands trembled "Where is she?!"

"What?"

"She was here!! She was here! They took her"

He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Did they execute her"? No they couldn't, She didn't do anything wrong. Ideas ran in his head as he started pacing.

"Calm down, maybe you got her cell wrong.

"This was her cell" he repeated

John ran up and down aisles with prisoners pleading to break them out. It was hard for him to concentrate to find her.

"Billie" he shouted

But there was no sign, until a piercing scream cut through air.

"Billie" John thought

He followed to where the scream had come from.

"Howie go check the door, just watch it and make sure nobody comes in"

"Yeah"

He slowly opened the door knob and found his darling handcuffed to a chair with her head bowed. There was also a man, and when he turned around. He felt his body rage.

It was Harold Reinecke. He had a book waved in midair, it was only a fraction close to hitting his darling's perfect face.

"I wouldn't hit her again" John gritted through his teeth.

Harold turned around; his white face had turned paler.

John walked over to Harold taking the keys out of his hand and took out his gun blasting his knee. Harold screamed to the top of his lungs, while John unlocked Billie.

Billie fell on him, her body was weak and papery.

"I got you, I got you" he caressed her.

"Just give me a minute babe" he whispered to her

He turned back around with Harold on the floor in a frenzy. John took a piece of rope tying his mouth. He pulled him up by his collar and dragged him onto a chair. Then he pulled out his knife and unbuttoned Harold's shirt. His white chest was revealed. John then put his blade on his fat skin and began to slit his skin. Blood dripped down, it ran down. No words can explain how much pain Mr. Reinecke was in.

"This is for Billie, this is for Red" he continued on with each cut, he named each person the police force had killed. He showed no emotion, his knife just continued to penetrate Harold's skin.

Billie shut her eyes tightly forcing herself not to scream. She knew better not to interrupt Johnny when he was at work.

When John moved up to his eyes ready to gauge out his eye, Billie couldn't take it anymore.

"Johnny stop, please"

There was no reply for him; it seemed that the more blood the man had bled, the more pleasure Johnny had gained from it.

His knife was only a millimeter away from his eye, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, let's just go"

"I can't" he gritted through his teeth

"Not after what he did to you, what he did to my gang" he managed to get out. He couldn't let him get away.

Fire burned within him, his body was steel. When John Dillinger got angry he transformed to a different man.

Billie knew whatever he said wasn't going to change anything, but she tried anyway. She knew Johnny better than anyone. They could speak without words.

Billie weakly stroke his face, she pulled his face toward her until their eyes met. Almost immediately the fire in him hand dissolved, he felt so calm and the desire to be good when he looked into her eyes.

That act of love took all the energy out of Billie and she fainted like a piece of paper. Harold had also been knocked out considering the number of slashes on his body.

John walked out with Billie in his arms and Howie beside him.

"The cops know you're here, we need to get out another way"

"I studied the map that had, and I think we have to go this way" Howie continued. He led the away until they were able to see the sunlight.

But Howie was right, there were cops already searching in the building, it would only be a matter of time when they found that Billie was gone.

When they had finally gotten outside, John spotted Richie.

They rushed to the car, and started to drive away. Unfortunately on cop car spotted them and began to chase. Billie had rested on Johnny's lap while Howie had opened the window and started shooting back. The cop car was in no condition to drive through a forest. Through the twists and turns it was merely impossible. At one the point Howie aimed at the tire and it popped like a balloon crashing into a tree stump.

Johnny rushed into the house with his girl in his arms. He carried her to his bed and layed her there. He watched her, he realized how much he needed her. She was his oxygen, his breath of fresh air. His only proof that some people were still decent and still believe that love existed. Things weren't always about money, there were other things. She was last trace evidence. Without her he would die, but right now she needed to rest. As he began to leave, she called out to him.

"Don't go" a raspy voice came from her perfect lips

"Please, I don't want to lose you again"

"You'll never lose me, as long as I'm alive you're gonna be with me. You hear me?" he whispered.

"I hear you"

John sat on the bed with head leaning against the headboard. He slipped off his boots and stretched his legs out. She slowly wrapped her arms around her chest with her head on his heart. She could hear the rythem of his beating heart, and for once things were good. She was content.

John had long the felt of a woman's touch, and to have Billie touch him was more than words can say. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Things were good, for now, they were good.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPT 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt 7- This I Promise You

For the next couple days, John had refused to leave Billie's side. He had nursed her back to health sending out for food and medication. He had sent Howie begrudgingly to pick up all the new clothes that he bought for her. They were all tailor made and ordered on the phone. Billie still felt uncomfortable taking things from Johnny, but he made it clear that he she had to accept them.

When Billie's legs were too weak to stand up, John bathed her. It was extremely uncomfortable to Billie, she didn't want him to see her naked and exposed this way. John laughed at her remarks and shook his head. He didn't care, all he wanted was her. But Billie could feel desire at the edge of his throat; he was trying so hard to control himself.

One night after dinner, Billie walked upstairs to bed. She had gained back most of her strength. Her face became rounder and her skin had color rather than looking like a corpse. She no more had those deep sunken eyes or scraggly black hair. Her eyes were bright and green. Her hair was dark like ink and soft. She was back. Johnny followed her up watching her every step.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he jumped at her sudden tone

"Stop following me, like I'm going to collapse any minute. I'm fine"

"I wasn't following" he said sheepishly

"Yeah like you promised not to go down and meddle with the cops"

"I don't play with the cops"

"Johnny I know you, always in and out of trouble"

"Well maybe I like to get in trouble" he replied slyly

He walked up close to her and his face was so close that she could feel the heat. He kissed her neck and backed away. He was playing with her. She swallowed hard, and the truth was he was addicting. She turned up the stairs refusing to accept her loss.

She took a deep breath and continued up the stairs and headed to her room. She could still feel a pair of eyes on her. The truth was he wasn't the only needing her, she needed him. She turned around and to him. Oh what the hell! What was she really losing anyway? If she walked away she won nothing either. She pressed her lips against his. Before he could say anything his tongue reacted first. It pushed against her tongue with his teeth gently scraping her lips. Her eyes were shut and lost in his kiss. With one scoop, John swept her off her feet and into the bedroom. The heat was like fire between them. John tried to be careful, since she just got better but Billie pushed him harder. Billie unbuttoned his shirt, fumbling with his shirt. While his hands snaked down her gown pulling it down. It wasn't until John felt a hot sensation in his groin when he realized his pants were pulled down. Electricity ran through them. It wasn't long when they became one, moving against one another. They needed each other, needing the touch and warmth. They had an unbearable hunger to please one another and to hear the sound pleasure rise from each other's throats. Time had stopped, and their breaths shortened. Soon they fell asleep in each other arms, tired and exhilarated.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning love"

Billie opened her eyes to the most beautiful man in the world, his brimming hazel eyes and thick black hair tousled. He even looked attractive in the morning, when most people looked like they walked out of a tornado.

His hand caressed her skin, but lingering on past scars. His eyes would burn a second when he touched them. He knew who did it, and Billie knew he wasn't done with his revenge.

She smiled and kissed his lips. John's heart melted, no one could make him feel this way.

She looked at the time, " Wow it's late, we have to get up now"

"Why?"

" Because tt's almost noon" she said standing up

"So?" he pulled her down with one arm.

"Well what do you want to do?" she laughed

He climbed on top of her and spreaded her legs with his hands.

"I have a really good idea" he purred

"No" she giggled and pushed him off

He groaned, "We have to get groceries, I am not eating pizza or clam chowder for another day." She made that statement clear.

"What's wrong with pizza and clam chowder?" he teased

"I'm not having it for lunch and dinner five days straight"

"None of us can cook"

"Exactly, without the Gino's or Charlie's you would all starve"

He laughed and kissed her face. "You're right, you're always right"

"I know, and that's why I'm going to teach how to cook" she added

"Why? I have you."

"You lazy man" she giggled wrestling him down; he fought back by kissing her lips while their hands intertwined.

Then there was knock on a door.

"Damn it" John cursed.

"Sir, we have a problem" Howie said behind the door

"Okay, we'll be out in twenty minutes" he sighed

"It's okay" Billie mouthed

Footsteps pattered downstairs.

**20 minutes later**

"The cops know we're here"

"How and you mean here, here?"

" No not here, here but they know we're in the forest. Remember that cop in that car that hit a trunk a couple days ago, he didn't die. He crawled his way back to town. And because of him we all might die now" there was a sarcastic tone in Howie's voice.

"Then we'll leave tonight"

"Another problem, they have stopped any private ports temporarily so we can't leave without Purvis and his men finding us. Plus your picture is everywhere. It'll be impossible"

"What about Billie are the cops looking for her too?" he said changing the subject.

"What about her? She's fine."

"Wouldn't the cops want her too?"

"Yeah, but if they have you she wouldn't be in the spotlight anymore"

"Don't worry about me" Billie assured putting her arms around him.

"You're the only thing that matters" he said half jokingly partly because he really meant it.

Howie rolled his eyes "Getting back to my point, if that injured cop got back to town a couple days ago and reported it to the cops they could be looking for us right now"

"But this is house is hidden pretty well"

"It doesn't take that long to find a giant brown house in the forest"

"What are you implying Howie?"

"That they could be surrounding the house right now" Billie answered

Howie and John turned around, finding her staring out the window.

"Are they there?" John asked

"No, but Howie's right Johnny, we can't stay here forever"

"Alright, get the bags and Richie go call Alvin. See what he can do" John turned away briskly, he didn't want to think about this right now.

"John, where are we going to go? Ray doesn't mind us staying after that generous amount of money you gave him. If we go somewhere else all we're doing is putting people in danger. Innocent people." he emphasized on the word Innocent.

"How about a train?"

"We _robbed _a train John, they know it's you."

"A train is crowded, they won't notice us"

"It's won't work"

Then an idea popped into his head.

"Do remember the Mr. Winston?"

"The fat sweaty guy? Yeah"

"Get me on the phone with him"

Howie raised his eyebrow "Why?" But then he face turned into horror, "He's not going to help us, for all i know he wants to kill us"

Johnny simply replied "A hungry dog will do anything to get a lick of that bone. He needs money, after the act we pulled on the train i'm pretty sure he doesn't have a job anymore. Don't worry he'll do it. Just get me on the phone with him"

Howie sighed and nodded, calling Richie to pack the guns and knives while he went to make a phone call.

Johnny and Billie went upstairs to pack their things.

Billie was putting away things again when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Knowing that it was John she smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something"

His face was troubled, it was dark. It was always like that when something was bothering him.

His hands moved down and helped her put away a few pieces of clothing.

He took a deep breath and replied "If anything happens to me I want you to leave with Howie, do you understand?"

Billie took a step back shocked "What are you talking about?"

"Billie this isn't children's games anymore, my gang is gone and I have to be honest my plan is a longshot, these things take time and honestly we don't have the time. I'm worried doll, things have changed. People have changed. John Dillinger can't always get away."

"Don't say things like that, please. Let's just worry about getting on a train and getting back to the Chicago. Remember you once told me that it's not where you're from that important but where you're going. Remember that?"

"Yeah, but things aren't the same. I just need you to promise me something" he persisted

"Johnny I'm not going to promise you anything, why are you talking like this and for Pete's sake you're-"

"John Dillinger" He interrupted

"That's why I need you promise me that if something happens I want you to run as far away as you can and disappear. Take this with you too"

Billie unfolded the note and found a check for one million dollars. Her heart sunk. Normally went a girl was given a million dollars she would jump for joy but all the money in the world could never find her another John Dillinger. Money meant nothing to her after he had found her.

"I also have flight booked for you anytime. Alvin got one of guys working down there. He'll help you get back on your feet. I want you to look forward okay? And never ever look back. Find someone new, buy your own house. Promise me that okay?" he asked quietly

"Johnny" her voice was almost inaudible.

Before she could speak he pressed his lips against hers. It was a different type of kiss, it felt like it was the last. It was the type of kiss shared before a painful parting. "Promise me" he whispered

She gave in due to the heated kiss "I promise"

"Sir" Howie walked in

Billie's leaned her head on John's shoulders to hide her tears.

"Yes?"

"I got Winston on the phone with you, he says it has to be quick. He doesn't seem reallly happy"

John smirked "He will be"

"I will be right back" John whispered to her.

"Okay, but Johnny i'm still willing to take that ride with you if the offer still stands"

Johnny didn't say anything about that he just replied "I'll meet you downstairs babe." And walked out to take the call.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPT 8


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late chapter post, I'm losing some of my interest….REVIEWS would help A LOT!!. Please review… and I'll keep writing.  P.S. ideas/suggestions are welcomed.

Chapt 8- Thanks For The Memories

"Hello Mr. Winston" John's voice was clear with a hint of mischief

"You better make this conversation quick after that last act you pulled" he growled over the phone.

"Well good afternoon to you too"

"Whaddya you want?"

"I need you get me three tickets to Chicago"

There was laughter on the other line.

"What makes you think that I'll do that?" he spat

"Because you need money, let me guess what you're doing. The clothes you're wearing on your back, are the only clothes you wear. Your wife and kids probably left you by now from public humiliation. And you're probably begging for a job at every store, even if it's not your specialty. Am i right?"

There was silence on the other line this time.

"How much are you willing to pay me?" he finally said

John laughed "Now here's the Mr. Winston I want to talk too, I'll give three grand for the three of us."

"Deal" there was no hesitation in his voice just complete and utter conviction.

"Good, get me the first red eye train out of here, considerably before dawn"

"Who are you leaving with? I need to know, to make up the names"

"Just put Mr. and Mrs. Frank Sullivan and my brother Howard Sullivan."

"I'll call you when I get the tickets ready"

"See you then"

John looked at Howie "Did the cops trace that?"

"Nope, we were on a secure line. Plus if they did it wouldn't sound like your voice I added a lot of static and noises in the background"

"Good, we're leaving now. Wait for me in the car"

John went upstairs to get Billie, she stood there teary eyed and motionless.

"What's wrong?" he asked a bit concerned

"You don't get to do that me"

John knew what this was about; she never let him off the hook. She would never go to bed angry; she always needed the problem to be solved. And sometimes John hated that about her, she wouldn't just drop things.

John closed the door behind him, "You don't what it's like for me, do you know how scared, how scared I get when I know cops can get you and touch you!?" John said angrily.

"That's not fair, that's not fair for you to say that. You're all I have and you know that. Because of you every time when I hear siren I jump. Every time there's a phone call I imagine the cops are waiting outside."

"Then why are you with me? You could've left me a long time ago, or you wouldn't be stuck with me" he snapped

"Oh I would've when I knew what kind of mess we were in, but..." she stopped

"But what? You need money? Take it; just go if you want too"

"Don't say that John, don't say things like that" It hurt her that he said that, it made her feel like a whore.

John rubbed his face to his eyes; she had only called him John when she was extremely mad at him.

"Then why are you in here when you're so unhappy and upset all the time?" he asked firmly.

"Because I love you!" she shouted

That had silenced John; he looked down avoiding her eyes. Billie walked toward him pulling him face towards her. "We are in this, and I don't want to think that you're disposable because you're not."

John looked down, he couldn't face her. She would have to face the pain and anger in his soul, no one who gets beaten by their dad when they're four is normal. She lifted his face and smiled a bit. She loved his velvet hazel eyes, they were attractive and mysterious. He faced her and nodded.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Me too"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair and neck. She was right, and even if she was wrong it wouldn't change things. That one look from her eyes explained everything, it had made his knees weak and heart beat faster than a drum.

"Let's go"

He carried her stuff and walked down to the car.

Billie was tucked in John's arms when the car drove. He loved the feeling of her laying her arms, he loved the connection. When they were almost out of the forest, they spotted a police car, quickly backing up and driving in another direction they were stopped by another cop car. Howie stopped and kept driving around, but it was no use. They were surrounded. Melvin had been faster than John thought.

"What are we suppose to do? We're surrounded" Howie asked in a panicky voice

Richie started playing with his thumbs and praying. It's ironic how Richie turned Catholic at this very moment.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" John snapped

Ideas ran in head, and then the unthinkable plan ran in. It would work, but it would be risky. Now wasn't the time for shallow water plans, there was no time.

"What's going on?" Billie asked with her eyes closed.

John shut his eyes and then opened them; he looked over at Billie in his arms and whispered "You need to forgive me"

"What?" she asked confused

"Howie I need you drive as fast as you can out and get to Chicago" he said ignoring her.

"Boss what are you doing?"

"Johnny?!" Billie questioned frantically

"What are you doing?!"

"Boss!"

Johnny opened the door and shut it behind him. He signaled Howie to drive and he sped with Billie screaming John's name. She tried to unlock the door but John wedged it in with a small piece of metal, he knew she would come after him. She would always come for him. Then the cop car's sirens started flashing, going after the Ford.

"Stop" John yelled, he pulled out his Tommy gun and pointed in the air taking a few shots.

'It stopped and turned back around as it realized who it was. Two cops walked out and called the other cops to come.

"Let them go, you have me now. I'm what you want, let them leave"

The cop looked sideways and then nodded, "Get Melvin we got Dillinger"

Melvin met up with them shortly.

"Well, well, well Mr. Dillinger we meet again" There was a small smile planted on his lips when he said the word again.

"I very much enjoyed your company Mr. Purvis, it was fun watching your face as I escaped from forty soldiers and taking an agent's personal car."

Melvin's face darkened as John has a smirk smeared onto his face.

"Take him to the car"

They cuffed him and put him in the backseat. John looked up and saw who was driving the car.

"Well if isn't Scarface? Can I call you that?"

Harold Reinecke scowled and started to drive when Melvin got in the car and motioned him too.

"I can't wait till they execute you" he growled

"Yeah? We'll just see about who gets execute first" John murmured

After a fifteen minute drive on the road, John become unsettled. He thought about Billie and what she was thnking right now. Probably wanting to break with him. He had broke his promises to many times, it wasn't his fault. He was just the number one public enemy. He was also a bit curious, and tired. But he wasn't going to sleep, who knew what would happen if he fell asleep. He needed to stay awake and alert.

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's none of your concern"

"Hey I'm in cuffs, I deserve to know where"

"Just shut up"

"I would if you told me where i was going"

Harold reached behind with his fist nearly hitting John's perfect face. John dodged it by grabbing the hold of his hand and twisting it until there was a crack.

Harold screamed while Melvin punched John in the shoulder pushing him back with a heavy thud, "Idiots" he growled

"He started it" John replied playfully

It scared Melvin a bit how fearless John Dillinger was, he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He was headstrong and brilliant. He hated to admit it but Dillinger was pretty damn smart, walking past cops and agents with them blindly looking the other way when he was standing right next to them drinking a cup of coffee. John was the perfect public enemy

Purvis sighed "I wish you would just shut the hell up, we're transferring you back to Chicago"

"Ah thank you, so I didn't even need a ticket to get back" John laughed

"Let me get this straight Dillinger, this is not a road trip. When we get back to Chicago we're going to kill you like we all kill criminals, you're going to die on the street like an animal. Am I clear?" Melvin shouted.

"Crystal"

"Good, cause i can't take this shit anymore" he stretched his neck and closed his eyes.

Harold turned on the radio with a grin on his face; he liked to see John get threatened.

John played around with his cuffs jingling them, while he sang along to "Git Along Little Dogie" in an off key tune. It gave him good memories and sure enough he was going to make new memories. This wasn't the end of John Dillinger, no one was ever going to tie him down. No one.


	9. Chapter 9

*Reading back on some of my chapters I realized that there are so many grammatical/spelling mistakes. I am SO sorry about that. I rush to get the chapter out for you guys and I edit it as fast as possible. Pleases forgive me and continue to write more REVIEWS!!! Those are the ones that keep me going…  Cheers.

Chapt 9- Breaking the Habit

John was sitting on the plane with his legs stretched out and a playful grin on his face. He sat across from Harold who scowled at him with his teeth clenched. The other guards on the plane all were asleep because it was almost in three in the morning. Only Harold stayed awake, they didn't know John Dillinger like he did.

"Are we there yet?"

John liked testing people, especially their patience. He wanted to see how long Harold could hold out before he caved in.

"So Scarface why'd they put you with me again, was it because they couldn't find anyone better?" he teased

"Shut up"

"Just trying to make small talk" he smirked

Harold hated him from his soul, so he thought of something to get him back. John was playing with his cuffs again; he could almost find a way to unlock it. Harold argued with his concious back and forth, but eventually the dark side won. His hatred was too powerful.

"Do you want to know what I did to her?" he said in a deadly voice

The cuffs stopped jingling, John looked up and faced him.

Harold flinched at his response but continued "She was such a good piece of ass that I almost wanted to..." he licked his lips.

He waited for John's response, instead there was nothing. John sat perfectly still, but his fists were clenched, they had surpassed the color of white. They were now almost purple. Harold started to enjoy this game, for once he wasn't the one on the line. He wanted to see John squirm.

"But I couldn't since we were still at the station, so I would have to wait. Anyways I started out by clubbing her face. I think I hit her with any object I could find. My favorite one was the phone, it even rang when i hit her. She squealed like those pigs that were going to get slaughtered." He paused waiting for a reaction, but there was nothing so he went along.

"The best part is she even wet herself, I wouldn't let her go. I wanted her to beg, I wanted her to get on her knees and kiss my feet." Harold sneered at the image.

All the while John sat there motionless, but anger ravaged inside him. And soon enough he couldn't take it anymore. In a second he jumped up with his hands around his thick neck suffocating him. Harold squirmed and tried to move, but John was stronger than him. He pummeled him and beat him. Blood spattered everywherem, Harold's skin turned from white to thick purple and blue. The guards had only started to wake up, since Harold couldn't even scream with John on top of him. They sprang up once the drowsiness had cleared up. Their arms trying to drag John away, but somehow it was impossible. John had transformed to a different person when he was mad, no one could calm him down except Billie. But she wasn't here. He beat him until Harold became permanently blind. He couldn't even defend himself because he couldn't see anything. He bashed his head against the floor, and then struck it with a piece of metal at his foot. He didn't even stop when his skull cracked open. There were numerous cracks and scrapes on his body; he was too bruised to even scream. As a finale John wrapped his cuffs around Harold's neck and pulled. He pulled so hard that the bone on Harold's neck had been dislocated. And right there John killed him.

John pulled back letting the guards drag him away, where this time they chained his feet too. None of the guards fought him, because they were still in shock. Their hands trembled when they dragged him off. John let himself be taken away he didn't want to see Harold ever again.

When the guards headed out locking him in a separate room John quickly responded to his actions. "I hope you learned from that bastard's mistakes. Don't make the same ones" he said in a clear and firm voice. The guards quickly locked the door and called Mr. Purvis to ask what to do.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Mr. Dillinger we're here"

John's eyes shot open, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was mussed and his hands were still playing with the bloodied cuffs. "About time" he murmured

Two guards lifted him up and dragged him out of the plane, reporters and journalists were scrambled outside flashing cameras and shouting out questions. But before John could answer any he was thrown in a small cell with Melvin Purvis staring ragingly into his eyes. "You killed a man today"

"He made me angry"

"You're going to pay for it"

Melvin Purvis snapped his fingers and one of the guards took out a knife. Another unbuttoned John's shirt and rolled up his sleeves. The first guard bent down and started to slit his wrists. John didn't scream, nor flinch. His whole was shaking and pain flowed into his body.

"You killed a colleague of mine, a friend.''

John said nothing, his face stone and lips pressed tightly

"Now I'm going to give you chance to make up for it, you're still going to go to jail but we're not going to kill on one condition"

John looked up at him with raging eyes while flexing his hands.

"Tell me when Alvin and the gang are, I know you know. You were going to meet him along with your girlfriend. They robbed three more banks, and I know you're a friend of his."

John bursted out laughed, but that kind of laugh was sick sort of in a psychotic way.

Melvin flinched a little bit from his reaction, but kept his hand steady.

"You truly underestimate me, you don't even know me" he spat

Purvis motioned the guard again afraid and angry at John at the same time, this time the cut when straight down his chest. John gritted his teeth, "Just tell me where he is"

"Then what? You're still going to execute me afterwards. Do you think i would actually believe you?"

" You should, and you should give me answer because it might save your life."

"For a cop you should know to never negotiate with a criminal"

" Under different circumstances, but that depends on how you're going to respond. I'm just being a good Samaritan"

John shook his head "It's going to take more than a few cuts to break me"

"Fine then" Purvis replied promptly. He took out his gun and fired it straight at John's knee cap. John howled at the gun shot, breathing hard. He clenched his fist; he felt his entire body turning against him. His body faltered at that shot. He slowly felt his eyes grow heavy.

"Sir" one of the guards protested

"Perhaps it's best if we take a break" the second guard added

Melvin muttered "He can hold it in"

"Mr. Purvis, I really don't think that this is a good idea" the guard insisted

"He killed on of my agents today!" he roared

"If you keep torturing him, you will kill him and that's not going to find The Karpis gang." The guard finished.

John's head hung low with his eyes shut. He was in too much pain to even open his eyes. He heard Melvin sigh "Take him into holding, and get a medic. He needs to be stable for tomorrow" then Melvin stormed out.

********************************************************************

"Mr. Dillinger? Are you alright?"

John's eyes weakly opened when he saw himself facing the medic. He looked around and found himself hooked onto a heart monitor. He looked at the doc who looked oddly familiar "Georgie?"

"Hey John, how you doing?"

It was George Karpis, the younger brother of Alvin. He was a good spirited kid who never was in the gang for trouble. He was the only doctor in the family and he took care of the most of the guys. He could've been making millions for working in the hospital, but he preferred strapping bandages to gang members and the destitute. He claimed his life was more exciting this way.

"What are you doing here? Did Alvin send you here?"

"Yeah, he sent me to check on you. We're gonna get you out"

"How's my girl?"

"She's fine, just upset a lot. Howie's trying to keep her company though. But I don't think she wants anyone but you"

John nodded "what's my status?"

"You're doing okay, but if um Melvin keeps torturing you like that your heart's not gonna make it."

"Okay, so the boys got a plan right?"

"They're still working on it, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"Speaking of plans, Purvis is looking for your brother. They know it's him robbing things now"

"Alvin will be fine, he's my older brother. He has things taken care off" George replied reassuringly.

George gave John some meds and headed out. All he had to do now was survive. He had to live and he had to get out of here. John peered out the window of his cell watching a young couple stroll by with their hands intertwined. He thought of Billie, God he missed her. Sometimes he wished he could've told her that he loved her more. He wished that he wasn't in this positio. If only they could be different people in a different world. If only happily ever afters could really exist. He missed those hazel eyes the most. They were kind and warm. He would do anything for her, but right now he needed some way to cheat death one more time.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPT 10.

AGAIN- MORE REVIEWS/COMMENTS 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for all your support you John/Billie fans. Continue to Review and comment. Hope you like this chapter. love, kc

Chapt 10- Secret Valentine

" Your attitude is not helping us" Purvis said in a sing song voice

It has been two days since George had come with any new of Alvin and the escape plan. Sweat drenched his body, the cuts and bruises on his body burned like fire. His heart felt weak, it couldn't hold up like it did a decade ago. He gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut. He felt a throbbing sensation his head. He felt like he was in hell. But John stayed strong, he had to if he ever wanted to see Billie again. If there was one thing John Dillinger would never do was to never to give in and never let go.

Purvis motioned the guard to strike him again; the guards had given up on the blade because it had no effect to him. They started to wear steel knuckles finding it more effective. John squeezed his eyes shut, his hands were shook with rage. The guard swung their fist at him. He howled when the steel clashed his jaw. He turned the other cheek and spit out blood on the ground. He wanted to die. He couldn't remember what the warmth of the sun felt like; he couldn't remember the warm touch of a woman. It was shocking how torture could mess with you head even when it had only been forty eight hours.

"Dillinger, I am warning you. If one more train gets robbed it'll be on you. Those people who you call your friends are not coming for you."

John said nothing and looked into his eyes with agony.

Melvin stepped back, it was strange that even with John chained up he was still afraid. It was by the look of his eyes that made him flinch.

"Just tell me where Alvin and his gang are, and we'll let you go"

John cocked his head and looked directly at Melvin "No" he spat

"Fucking hell! John! Just tell me or so help me God I will kill you" Melvin was exhausted with this interrogation and he ready to get it over with.

"So you think this is worse than death?"

"You're putting this on yourself"

"Do it, I dare you" John replied in an emotionless voice.

Melvin's hand trembled as he cocked the gun and pointed it directly at John's forehead. John didn't even flinch, his knuckles were clenched and his eyes were fixed on his eyes. He was completely emotionless and calm. Melvin felt his sweaty palms nearly pressing the trigger.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Sir, we have a problem"

Melvin let out a heavy breath and felt a tiny square of relief rise on his shoulders. He continued to fix his eyes on John while he saw a small smile form on his lips. He opened the door but was shocked to find Alvin standing face to face in front of him.

"Hi, happy to see me?"

Alvin shot the guard that had to ask to open the door while Howie pummeled Melvin to the floor beating him. Some of the other guys barged in and untied John.

"Hey John how are you? They didn't hurt you too bad did the?"

"You're late" John replied annoyed.

"For once just be thankful"

John said nothing as the guys helped him up. John hobbled while holding on to one of the guys. Howie caught up later with blood in his hands. They carried him into the car. A few cops were already rushing out, pointing their guns at it. "Go, go, go!" Alvin shouted. Richie stepped on the pedal and sped through the streets. Bullets flew, but they were too late. The black Ford car had disappeared into the streets in a matter of seconds. In the car Howie stared at John and his bruises, and ventured to say something.

"Hey John, that was some move you pulled back at Ray's and I wanna say thanks" Howie said gratefully.

"It's nothing" and that was it, he didn't want to talk right now.

On the ride back, John said nothing. His hands were cold, his body shook but he had only one person in mind.

The car sped past toward the house and into another alley. "You guys moved again?" he finally asked to break up the awkward silence. He had to admit that he missed talking to Alvin.

"The cops are getting suspicious"

"I see, Did Georgie get to you?"

"Yeah, he told me everything. I'm really sorry for the delay" Alvin said. It was genuine, hearing those words from Alvin's lips was probably once in a lifetime thing. Alvin was a robber and a businessman; usually all the things these kind of people said were lies.

Alvin threw a towel and canteen filled with water at John. "Don't you wanna clean up for your girl?"

John smirked; he sipped the water and spit it out the window getting rid of the blood. He splashed the water onto his face and then wiped it away. He felt the cool icy water penetrate his rough skin. It hurt and refreshed him at the same time.

Once they were back at the new house, John immediately went looking for Billie.

"Billie" he shouted

He dragged his feet across the floor ignoring the shooting pain from his sides.

Then he saw her, just doing laundry. She was folding clothes and sighing. John stopped abruptly and leaned on the doorway mesmerized by her beauty. He just stopped and watched her preform a simple task, but somehow when she doing it, it was like seeing something new. She was thin, but not like those stick models. She had delicate curves that complimented her body. Her legs were long, and soft. But her face was what captured him the most. The intricate features that no other woman had inherited. Those warm hazel eyes and her bow shaped mouth that were designed by the cupid himself. He knew the minute he layed eyes on her, he could never love another. He had fallen so hard for her. When she had looked up, she dropped the laundry in her hands. Tears rolled down her eyes, her hands trembled.

"Johnny?"

"I'm back doll"

She ran toward him with John in open arms. Instead she took her hand and slapped him. "You lied; you told me you were never going to leave me that we going to face things together!"

"That was not the reaction I was looking for" he muttered

"You have no idea how it was for me!" she punched his chest, which honestly only felt like feathers attempting to hit him. But John didn't tell her considering how angry she was now. He reached down and took a hold of her fists, kissing each hand and then opening her hand kissing each palm. She flushed bright red and felt his whispery breath on her hand and smelled his rich scent. His aroma was unique; it was both intoxicating and masculine. He crushed her against him and forced his lips against hers. She melted like chocolate in his arms; she loved him too much to stay angry for long.

"I'm sorry, I did what I thought was best to save you."

"It wasn't the best, but what you did had saved us" she admitted

When she pulled back she looked at her boyfriend. He was filled with bruises and scars. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head "What did they do you?" she whispered

"Nothing I couldn't handle" he said half jokingly

"You should go take a shower; I'll get you new fresh clothes"

"You mean take a shower with you?" he asked slyly

She couldn't help but laugh "No, by yourself"

He sighed and stole a few kisses and caresses with her when she walked up the stairs causing her to turn bright red when a few guys walked passed her. There were more guys in the house than usually, considering that Alvin had been recruiting for his next robbery.

"Stop Johnny, they're looking"

"I' don't care, you're my girl. They're just jealous" he replied in a childlike manner

"You shower, and I'll have you stitched up afterwards"

He let her go hastily and made his way up to the bathroom. He stripped down his clothes and looked in the mirror.

"Shit" he thought, He looked like he had been living on the streets.

His usually combed black hair was all over the place, he had been growing stubble and there cuts all over. He could've been Frankenstein's brother.

He groaned when he felt the hot water pouring down his body. The water was soothing and aggressive. It wrestled with the cuts on his body. When he dried off he found new clothes on piled on a small stool. There was a letter perched on the top too. It read

_"My Darling,_

_These are the clothes Maxine had made for you. She hopes that they fit you well considering that you haven't visited her in a while._

_Love. Billie"_

Maxine was one of John's oldest friends. He had been the one who supported her when she decided to make clothes. It wasn't that Maxine wasn't reliable, her heads were always in the clouds and she never stuck to one career. That was until she hit jackpot with her intricate and delicate clothing which were both comfortable and fashionable. Her clothes now could only be purchased by wealthy. Maxine had told John that he never had purchase any of her clothes even when he insisted. Over the years she had sent him many pieces of clothing. The strange thing was, Maxine was attractive. Men turned their heads when she walked by, but she wasn't his type. Maxine had accepted this a long time ago when she said sadly "I can't be be with a man who could never love me the same way that I love him" Those were her exact words, and she was right because his heart was with Billie all along.

John smiled and fingered the clothing. "Soft" he said to himself. He first took out a shaver and carefully cut the tiny hair on his chin, he liked it better when he was clean shaven. He had also suspected that Billie liked it better as well, she kissed him more when he didn't have a stubble.

He dressed quickly, finding that the clothes fit like a glove. He walked out with Billie waiting downstairs to patch up his wounds. She sat him down and pulled out his arm, dabbing it with alchol and slowly sticking the needle into this skin. The cut was wide but thankfully it wasn't too deep that he had to be admitted to a hospital.

"Who taught you how to stitch?"

"George"

"Why? Isn't he family doctor in this house?"

"He can't be here all the time; he's a busy guy so I decide I would help out"

"I see, most of women are afraid at the sight of blood"

"I'm not most women"

"I'm glad that you're not" he winked at her causing her to laugh.

"I'm surprised you didn't lose any of your pearlys even being struck with a steel knuckle". she traced his jaw with the her finger

John closed eyes, lost in her touch "I'm a lucky guy".

"I'm glad your back" She leaned her head on his, their foreheads touched for a second until she pulled back.

He smiled at the sight of her, just being around her made him a happier person. She was the sun in his life.

"Let me just say that you're doing a wonderful job and you're a much hotter doctor than George" he teased

Billie giggled and shook her head.

After the bandaged his arm and chest, she took a tweezers and removed the bullet from his knee. He cringed in pain while she took it out. "Ouch" he muttered

"Sorry, you're a lucky guy. Got shot, beaten and yet you're still talking and walking".

"He shot it right above the knee cap, it's a simple trick. It doesn't paralyze you but it hurts like hell, what can i say? God's on my side".

After she wrapped his leg with bandage she kissed it, "I think you used all the ointment and bandages" she joked

"So?" He pulled her close to him, yearning for the closeness and tenderness of her body. As he would have it, they kissed passionately while John slowly carried her up to his room. She wrapped herself around him attacking his lips with such desire. He layed her down with her legs still crossed around his hips. They wanted each other, they needed each other.

All the while Howie stood outside watching with a heartbroken face. She didn't know that he loved her, she didn't know that in those three days consoling her when she thought she had lost John were the best days of his life.

He watched as Billie stroked John's face, while he kissed her open palm gently. It was just the way she looked at him that made Howie envy John. How he wished that she would look at him the same way she looked at John. But Howie knew that all she wanted was John. He slowly closed the door as they made love. He felt something inside of him it was like a dark cloud that shrouded over his heart. And even though he had respected John he also hated him.

He had everything, the brains, the looks, and he got the girl. The one thing that mattered to him. But Howie was persistent and sick with jealousy. He didn't mean to fall for her, he tried to hard to say away. But how could he? She was kind, sweet and beautiful. Eventually he felt his heart beat like a rabbit when she was around. She was _supposed_ to be with him, he wouldn't break promises. He would take her away from all of this. John wasn't right for her, he was. Howie stared at wall and then walked downstairs, he made a promise to himself. He knew when tried hard to get what he wanted, he usually did. This was a fight he wasn't going to lose, even if it meant murdering John Dillinger.

STAY TUNED TO CHAPT 11!!! XD


	11. Chapter 11

*Dear faithful readers, I want to thank you for all your wondrous reviews and comments. I just wanted to say thank you and please be noted that I'm going on vacation, and I won't get back until the mid August. So after this chapter, I won't update until after I get back. Cheers

Chapt 11

In Fates Hands

Over the next few week things were well heavenly. John and Billie hadn't spent a minute apart, clinging onto each other and falling asleep in each other's arms. They went dancing every night at nightclubs and had a bottle of wine and caviar afterwards. During the lazy morning, they took short walks by the river or went to films and plays. Nothing could tear them apart. They treasured every moment fate had given to them , knowing that in a second it could all be gone.

**Morning**

"What's a five letter for hate? It has to begin with the letter A too"

"I don't know" John answered without looking up from the paper

"You didn't even listen to what I said"

"Yeah I did"

"What did I just say?"

"You said, you didn't listen to what I said" John teased

"Before that"

"My memory doesn't go that far doll"

He looked up and kissed her lips before she could say anything else.

"It's abhor" a husky voice rumbled.

"Morning Howie" John smiled at him

"Morning John, Billie" he swallowed when he said her name,

"Morning to you too Howie and thanks you are much better at crosswords than Johnny is" she smiled and then looked back at John who grinned cheekily at her.

Howie felt a pinch of jealousy, he wished that her eyes lingered on his the way they lingered on John. But he looked away, the time wasn't right yet to steal her away.

"Hmm" John wondered out loud.

"What Johnny?" Billie asked

"Purvis and his dogs are combing the rest of the states; they think we ran off to Cuba. It's funny how we stay right under their nose while they continue to look ahead" he smirked

"We should still be careful"

"Don't worry doll, we're going to be okay"

"I hope so" a crease on her forehead rose when she heard the name Purvis

"Come on, it's a beautiful day out let's go for a walk" he said changing the subject.

"Okay" he face immediately lightened up

"I'll go get dressed"

"Sure babe"

She kissed him tenderly on the cheek and went upstairs. Howie looked away in scornfully and was about to head upstairs when John asked.

"Wanna come Howie?"

"No, I have some errands Alvin wants me to do" his voice was stale.

"Okay" there was a hint of anger and agony in his voice that John didn't pick up too.

When Billie came back down, John smiled. He couldn't believe that she was his girl. That she had belonged to him.

They walked to the park with their hands intertwined. Men turned their heads when they saw Billie, which made John grasp her hand even tighter.

Billie smiled "You have nothing to worry about Dillinger, I told you I'm already yours" she teased

They walked pass the park and saw a delightful little pet shop. Billie couldn't help but lay her eyes on the puppies. She had a thing for animals that John didn't just quite understand.

"I don't see how they're cute. They poo and pee everywhere they want, they have little razor sharp teeth and they smell!"

"Oh please it's not like their lions"

"At least lions don't live in Chicago"

"Obviously you never had a pet before" she huffed

"That's true and I don't plan to get one either"

"I had pets before Johnny and it's not that hard, I had a few cats, dogs, birds—"

"Rats, giraffes and zebras" John interrupted

She made a face at him "I'm just saying a pet can teach someone a lot of things"

He looked at the puppy facing him with giant watery eyes and warm soft fur. It _**was**_ kind of cute. John looked at the puppy and then girlfriend, knowing who already had won the battle.

"Fine, you can get one" he sighed

"Yes! I knew I'd win."

"But I will not walk it, feed it, or anything. And if it poops or pees on the carpet once then we're getting rid of it"

"Oh that's not fair, it's still a baby. You don't know what it's going to do"

"Then teach it not to or something"

They walked into the shop and looked around at the dogs.

"Do you need help?" a man with a heavy French accent and giant horn rimmed glasses faced John. He took one look at John and gasped "You John Dillinger!" he exclaimed.

Billie paled at the man's expression dropping the dog toy in her hand, but Johnny remained calm and smiled sticking out his hand "Yes sir, I'm John Dillinger"

Surprisingly the man's mouth widened into a smile "You my hero" shaking John's hand.

"Really?" winking at Billie momentarily while she mouthed the words "Be careful"

"I like young men who fight police. My son love you, I love you. Our whole family love you"

John laughed "thank you I'm honored"

"So Mr. Dillinger what do you and your fine lady need today?"

"My girl wants a dog, and as you know we're always traveling do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh yes we have many"

He let John and Billie to a room where there were filled with many puppies all running around and tumbling on top of each other. Billie immediately bent down and started playing with a few and she ended choosing a rather small one.

"Are you sure you want this one?" John asked again hoping that she would say no.

"Yes, he's perfect"

"I hate to break it to you, but this one looks like it got shot on the side of the road"

"Johnny!"

"Sorry, but look at it"

Johnny was right it was unusually small and he had red fur sticking out everywhere. The dog even limped when it walked. Even though that was true, his eyes were large and brown. They looked downright sad. But Most of all the dog looked like it had a thick past like it had gone through a lot of shit. But somehow those large brown eyes look determined that whatever life gave him, he was going to accept it but if he didn't like it he was gonna fight back.

"He reminds me of us"

"Us? Speak for yourself baby but that dog over these is me" he pointed at giant Doberman.

Billie laughed "Just trust me, he's the one"

When they had purchased the scrawny little dog, even the owner looked strangely at Billie "Are you sure?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I've made my decision"

So they brought the little puppy home "I went with my gut" Billie said

"What?"

"I chose this puppy because he needed home and my gut was telling me to choose him."

"Okay" John put his arms around her "Whatever you like"

"That's how I knew I wanted to be with you."

He smiled and kissed her. "You are really something else"

Back at house, everyone hovered at the puppy. All the guys seemed fascinated with the idea of a dog in the house. It was treated like a baby. "What are you going to name him" they all asked. She met John's eyes and then mussed her dog's hair. "I think i'm going to call him Red. It's a good name, a loyal, strong and a kind name."

John smiled and knowing how much Red had meant to her too, he was a good guy who didn't girls but he definitely knew how to talk to one. He knew that Red and she had become good friends and she was devasted to learn that he had been killed.

John left shortly and went to find Alvin who was again studying the blue prints of another train.

"Hey"

"Hey what are you looking at?"

"Another train, but I was thinking about getting a bank this time. What do you think Johnny?"

"I'm up to it, if you are. Besides Purvis thinks we're in Cuba" he joked

"It's not going to last long you know? You can't keep hiding forever"

"I'm not even thinking about tomorrow, if this is all we got now then i'm taking it"

"You shouldn't be like that Johnny especially for Billie. She needs you know?"

"I know, but i got plan"

"Let's just hope it works"

Johnny laughed at this "You people have to start trusting me, you'll always surprised at what i'm going to so next"

"Yes, aren't you suppose to meet Frankie right now?" he lifted his glasses annoyed with Johnny a bit.

"Oh damn it"

"Good luck at getting that negotiation with him now"

"Shut up"

John rushed back to the living room still finding everyone looking after that pup, he ignored them and called for Billie

"Yes Johnny?"

"I forgot to tell you babe, I got a meeting with Frankie. Business."

"Oh" she understood

It took a lot of people to have phone taps erased, to keep their hiding places a secret. It was all about money. Frankie Jones was just one piece of the puzzle, but he was an important piece. It was also better to take an aquaintence with you, Frank never pulled out a gun or a knife when his clients brought a women. He claimed that he a was a gentleman. Hence the word gentle.

"I'll meet you outside with the rest of the guys"

"Alright"

The other guys usually came along for security, but honestly it was because of the rich liquor and clumsy women who ready to go home with any man.

After a few minutes Billie walked out and bumped right into Howie. He blushed and he smiled.

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Don't worry about it" she scampered downstairs to find John who put his arm around her and kissed her neck. "You smell nice"

"You're pushing your luck"

He laughed and they walked outside while Howie stood on the steps with his knuckles wrapped around the banister. He had to go to the club, John trusted him and the boys were expecting him.

**AT CLUB MONACO**

John had refused to dance with anyone except Billie. It also turned out Frankie didn't come out yet. He was delayed from the traffic. So the couple had a dances before he came. Billie loved being held in John's arms, his muscular and smooth arms surrounded her; protected her. He would a steal a few kisses when he twirled her. She still felt her knees go weak and her heart beat like a rabbit every time he did.

"Billie I've been thinking"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see us going places? Do you still want to take the ride with me?"

"Of course" her voice tightened, what was he thinking this time?

"If I asked you to or—"

But before he could finish one the guys waved John over. "Excuse me doll"

"Wait what were you going to ask me?" but her voice was lost through the crowd.

But he left already shaking Frankie's hand and offering him a seat.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure Howie" her eyes danced across the crowds, she was trying to locate Johnny through the crowd.

"What's wrong?"

"Johnny was going to ask me something, I think it was important"

"Just forget about him for once" his grip tightened on her

"Excuse me?" she backed up

"I'm sorry" pulled her back to him. He regret making her upset, he would never do that again.

"Let's just dance" he forced a smile

He pulled her close, the way John and her danced so she pulled a back a bit feeling a bit uncomfortable. He breathed into her hair.

"Stop"

"What?"

"Stop doing that!" she said sharply

He narrowed his eyes "You shouldn't be with him, he's not going to protect you"

"Who are you to tell me?" She pulled back and frantically looked for Johnny, something wasn't right here and Howie didn't look drunk either.

A strong pair of hands grabbed her "You belong with me" his eyes were both dark and cruel.

She stopped at his grasp "Get your hands off me" she tried to pull away but his grasp was strong.

"Now that I have you attention, stop creating a fuss. You're making scene" he said promptly

Her hands trembled when he took a hold of her. "No need to be afraid, I won't hurt you" it sounded more like an order than comforting words.

"Get your hands off me" she repeated

"I'm here for you, not against you love"

"Don't call me that"

"Come darling, John's busy we'll leave first"

"If John finds out what you did to his girl, he'll kill you"

Howie smiled "He won't, he won't find out"

As he tried to push the crowd draggin Billie behind. This was his night, his moment and his only chance, He wasn't going to throw it away. They had to be fast though.

"I think the girl asked you to get your hands off her" John thundered.

Billie flung herself at John, standing behind me as John's eyes turned dark like black stones. "What are you doing?"

Howie stood there staring ragingly at Johnny "You don't deserve her, she doesn't want you"

"That's not true" Billie whispered in John's ear

"Shhh, baby it's okay. I got it"

"I want to leave, go home and get your fucking mind straight tomorrow. If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you" John said in clear voice, it was frightning to hear it from him. John was always true to his word, he never broke a promise.

Howie said nothing until one of the guys pulled him off, his eyes never left Billie's. She covered his eyes from him, burying her face in John's chest.

"It's okay, let's go home. The deal is done. Forget about tonight" He lifted her face and kissed each cheek and then pulling her close letting her know that she was safe.

Billie nodded, lost in John's touch but she this wasn't the end of Howie.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPT 12 


	12. Chapter 12

*I'm back from vacation; sorry this took so long to post. I got a bit lazy…

Anyhoo I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and if i have spelling/grammatical errors i apologize dearly. Keep those reviews coming!! I ENJOY THEM SO MUCH!. :)

Chapt 12- Replay

John's hand nearly crushed Billie's in his hand as he stormed out of the club, feeling his entire body rage. He knew that there was something wrong with Howie and he didn't do anything about it. John knew that he was too trusting, too hopeful. He believed that Howie could step back, John saw the way that he looked at Billie and he hated it.

"Johnny?" a soft honey voice whispered in his ear. John's heart melted at her voice.

He stopped and turned to her "Did he hurt you any way?"

She looked up at him and stroke his face "No, he didn't hurt me"

He gave a doubtful look and she assured him by pressing her lips against his. Her eyes closed when he kissed back. His kiss was desperate and filled with pain. He was worried for her. "It's okay" she murmured.

She rubbed her wrists a little looking to other side as they walked to the car. John caught this and put her hands in his and kissed it. Then gently place her hand in his pocket. Richie was inside the car reading a newspaper when he heard the door unlock.

"Back already? Thought you guys weren't gonna leave until one?"

"Things didn't go according plan, but everything's okay now" John answered looking sideways at Billie.

"Okay" Richie started the car and began to drive home. The car was filled with an empty silence. John looked thoughtful and he glanced at Billie who was staring out the window. Her hand was still intertwined with his. He took a peek at his watch and took a deep breath before he told Richie to take a different route.

"You know what Rich? Take us to Donny's"

"Yes sir"

"Why are we going to Donny's?" Billie asked

"There's one more important I forgot to do, and I think now is the right time" he smiled

Billie cocked at her head at him. John was acting strange lately around her, she tried to ignore it but she knew something was wrong. She tried asking him, but he would give excuses and change the subject.

The car stopped abruptly at the club. The club wasn't loud and noisy like the ones in south of Chicago but it wasn't as high class either. It was right in the middle.

Johnny led her out and smile. "Do you think we're overdressed?"

"No you look beautiful, just the way you are"

They walked into the building, Donny was there to greet them, and he made it clear that if they needed anything he would be there in a flash to serve them. And everything would be on the house. It was probably because Johnny had also once supported Donnny financially and was a good friend. They thanked him and Johnny led Billie to other side of the building out to the back. The building led out to this never ending boardwalk that if you came early, you could even catch the sunrise rise behind the waters. It was truly beautiful.

"I thought you wanted to go dancing?"

"No, not tonight. I wanted to show you the view you get from this club. It's amazing."

She stared at him confused, what was he doing?

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I think I've had enough for one night"

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you-"

"Johnny I'm fine, I think the real question is are you okay?" she grinned

"Yeah, I'm great" taking a breath.

The club was on the nearly on the other side of town so he faced out to a river, and Billie realized that it was the only place you could see the stars. The stars seem to align and they were all out tonight, shimmering brightly in the dark painted sky. Musicians were scattered on the boardwalk playing covers of "La Vie En Rose". Only a handful people knew about this boardwalk. Mostly couples and artists. It reminded John of a mini France. He had never been there but watch many movies filmed in France at the Biograph. And one day he wanted to take Billie there. John pulled her into his arms and they strolled along the boardwalk. He kept glancing at Billie making sure she was okay.

"What?" feeling a bit annoyed.

" It's just tonight was a hard night darling, and I want to make sure that youre happy" he sighed

"What's wrong?" she stopped abruptly

"I just want to know if you're okay with all this, that you can deal with this."

She stopped him "What are you saying? Are you getting rid of me?"

He stared at her "Is that what you think of me? You have turned my world upside down. You're irreplaceable"

"Then what are saying Johnny? Why did you bring us here?" she stammered

Johnny sighed there was no better way to tell her. So right at the edge of the boardwalk where the stars aligned and where waves battered against each other. Johnny got down one knee.

Billie gasped, her knees trembled. She was at loss with words.

Johnny took a deep breath and looked in her eyes with full determination and love.

"I know that this is fast, that we're moving at high speed train but I know what I want. I want to protect you, from everything. This past year has been nothing but chaos, but you made my world nothing more than fulfilling. I am not the public enemy John Dillinger when I'm with you. I am just a heartsick teenage boy wanting to go out with you. I've come to realize that I need you more than you know. I can't promise that we're going to live an easy life, but I can promise you that I will always love you. I want to hold your hand and stand by your side through the good and bad. I love you. You're my best friend, my lover, and if you will, will be my wife? Will you save me from the pitfall of wanting you so much? Billie Frechette will you marry me?"

He took a ring box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a tiffany's custom made ring with 1.6 carat and tiny sapphires partnered on both sides. The band was platinum and curved like two swans twirling together. The ring was beautiful and extraordinary. Tears filled with her eyes as she looked at John. He was on his knee totally exposed and vulnerable, but he didn't care. She closed her eyes with tears slipping out.

"Yes" she whispered

"Yes!" she said louder

John jumped to his feet and threw his arms around her; onlookers clapped their hands and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her picking her up, he had never been happier. He slipped the ring on her finger kissing her forehead, cheeks, neck and finally her lips. He found someone who wanted to be with him. She had seen the depths of his heart and yet she loved him the same.

Billie closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck, feeling a warm sensation in her belly. She had a home, the lost blackbird and finally found a home. Johnny was her family; he was all that mattered, all that she had. She still couldn't believe someone had accepted her even though she was part Native American. The world couldn't be any perfect that it was right now.

When John put her down they walked to the edge of the boardwalk where there was white bench. They sat down together; Billie rested her head on his shoulder and played with the ring on her finger. "I had to get the measurements while you were sleeping" he whispered

"No wonder you were always up late" she laughed

"You wouldn't believe how many rings I went through, none of them showed what we are. They weren't good enough for you. So I decided to get one custom made. At the first jeweler was hesitant since it was Tiffanys, but he evenutally through a small negotiation"

"What? Did you point a gun at him?"

"Something like that"

"Johnny!"

"I'm just kidding" but it didn't sound like he was.

She shook his head and smiled "It's perfect right now"

"Yes it is"

"And the funny thing is, all of this can be gone tomorrow. It's so sad that nothing lasts."

"I'm treasuring every moment babe. And don't say that, some things do last" he looked at her lovingly, holding her hand.

"The things that last are not always the things that we can see, that's the beauty to it. To makes things look like that last, we have to believe that they're going to Billie."

She nodded "So you'll promise to love me forever?" she asked cheekily

"Forever"

John sat uneasily on the bench and asked another question, he had been meaning to ask for a long time. "If we lived in a different place, in a different time and under different circumstances would you choose that life? And lead a normal life?"

"Not if you're in that picture, because even if that were true I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but here with you" she kissed his lips. They were prepared for everything. They knew that this love came at a price, nothing was free.

They hadn't realized that they had been there for a few hours, because time stood still. For once there were no guns involved, no fighting, no arguments, and no chaos. Everything was at peace.

He pulled her close and soon the sun was slowly peeking up from the waters. The warmth of sun drowned out all the craziness and anxiety for just a moment. For just a moment John and Billie were just two ordinary people who fell in love. They were two ordinary people who wanted what everybody else wanted; a big white house, a white picket fence, green grass, three children, and a dog. But they weren't, they were public enemies and they would have to accept it.

"Let's go home"

John put his arm around her waist and they called a cab, Richie had left, probably out of exhaustion. John opened the door, making sure she was seated first before he got in.

When the cab reached the house, John paid the driver then got out.

Something wasn't right. The house was quiet, too quiet. When they started to walk in together suddenly cops walked out in all directions surrounding them.

They grabbed Johnny and Billie before they could fight back.

"JOHNNY!!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" he thundered

John pummeled the two men next to him and tried to reach out the Billie, their fingertips barely touching when someone else grabbed him. "If you hurt her" he gritted his teeth. He was still fighting three guys, fighting his way to his fiancée. Then a long shadow approached in front of him. The shadow snapped his fingers and the men loosened their grip but clasped John's hands together with cuffs. Melvin Purvis stood proudly wearing a crisp white suit and white fedora with a satin brown bow around it. He smiled at John "Well, well, well we meet again" he smirked

"If you lay one hand on her, I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Of course you will, take him to the car"

"JOHNNY!!!" Billie screamed after him, she tried to reach out to him. She bashed the man holding her and ran out but she didn't get far until another cop grabbed her.

"Keep her under control" Purvis shouted.

"We still have Alvin Karpis to find, that son of a bitch escaped with two more guys before we could reach them. Get the rest of the gang back to the station." The rest of the cops obeyed and pushed John into the car, where many of the other gang members had also been caught.

"You promised that the girl would be mine" a husky voice rumbled.

"I did promise, take the girl she means nothing now that we have Dillinger"

Howie nodded and grabbed Billie the wrist. "I'll keep you safe now" he whispered

"Go to hell" she spat

She reached out the slap him, but he caught her wrist. "What's this?" staring at the ring

"I'm engaged" she said promptly

"He proposed?" his whole shook in rage. He reached out his hand and clouted her. Meanwhile John was in the car watching he tried to break out, but all he felt were steel knuckles clubbing his body. His eyes were filled with terror and hate.

Before Purvis left putting on his black aviators he stopped. "I can't believe you gave up all your buddies for some girl, but know this boy you did a good deed"

"I didn't do it to redeem myself, I did it for love."

Melvin threw his head back and laughed "**_That _**is not love"

He shook his head and got into his black, sleek Ford. The car sped off in a distance as Billie felt her heart break when the cop's cars were soon out of the sight. Howie turned to her stone faced "I know you think what I did was wrong, but you will learn it was for the best. You will learn to love me" his voice was ice.


	13. Chapter 13

*Sorry for the late late post, my computer crashed cause I tried downloading a movie. Sad. Anyways this chapt 13. It's a bit darker than a few. But I hope you like it. I might be finishing up soon too. Keep the reviews coming. I LOVE them!!!!

Chapt 13

Swing Life Away

Johnny sat there, eyes red, hair mussed and eyes sunken. It has been two weeks since he had made contact with the outside world. He and most of the men had shockingly begun to lose hope. Their jail cell or cage as John would call it was completely surrounded. Every word, every movement, every breath they took would be taken into consideration. John sat at the corner of the cell simultaneously flipping his pocket watch up and down staring longingly at the picture; the picture that showed the love of his life. The truth was Johnny wasn't too bothered with the whole jail thing. He would've happily died knowing that Billie was always going to be his, but what killed him was he going to die for nothing. And he wasn't going to accept that. The image of Howie's dirty snake like hands creeping on her made his muscles tense; his body stiffen and his heart crumble. He needed to save her. But how? he was public enemy number one, there was no way he could disappear like a ghost.

Truth was Johnny wasn't the only person living in heartache. Billie was forced to live with a man she hated. If there was a word more evil than hate she would use that word to describe Howie. Howie wasn't your average cruel fiancée stealer, he was seductive and violent. Billie soon realized how much anger he had built up in his body. How much time and effort it took him to contain it, and how much he hated John Dillinger. She was forced to cook, to clean, to wash, and continue all the chores a housewife would do. She had done it before, but that was for Johnny and when he was in charge. She didn't mind doing it for Johnny because she would always find a constant need to please him. God, she missed him so much. He had made living in a cruel world so pleasant and tolerable. She knew that no matter what would happen, she would always belong to him. But for now, she needed to be strong for and Johnny. Howie cocked his head and seemed to read her thoughts as he sat at the head of the table smiling at her while she placed food on the table.

When she came around to serve him he slid in his hand to where her bum was while his eyes lingered with lust into hers. She said nothing, she clenched her teeth and slapped his hand from her body. "Don't touch me" she threatened.

"Don't be like that" he pulled her close, forcing her to drop the plate in her hand. He pressed his cold lips onto hers, it was truly disgusting. He squeezed her hand, until she felt it starting to bruise. She said nothing, because one wrong word could cause him to go into a rage. And she didn't want to be around when he turned that way. She left the broken plate with food on the ground, she would never get on her knees for him.

**************************************************************

"Mr. Dillinger what are we going to do?" one of the boys asked

"Die" he replied in stale voice

"Oh please, you must think of something!" They whined like little puppies and walked in circles trying to come up with idea. It was no use. Melvin Purvis had made it clear that for every week that they couldn't find Alvin Karpis; one man would be executed. It has been two weeks, so two have left this world. Purvis also received much fame for his captures. He posed and smiled for the papers while the cameras flashed. He was a local celebrity. Purvis claimed that he and his dogs worked it out by themselves, failing to mention a traitor that was behind it.

John sighed looking around at his men, he had to give them something, even if it was false hope. Something was always better than nothing at all.

"What we can is wait, we can wait for our brothers to help us" John said

"Do you think Alvin will come?"

"I can't give you an answer, Alvin was a good friend but his life is at risk too. But there are others too. I have friends, perhaps they will hear of this and come. But I make no promises"

That was it, that John's speech of the day, because afterwards he'd go back into this silent mode. Some thought he was meditating and others believed that he had gone completely mad.

**************************************

Later that night Howie was feeling a bit drunk after a few drinks. That's when the swaggering, the rash words and stiff groin would act up. Billie tried to escape him by telling him that she was tired. She had tried to avoid going to bed with him, but somehow she knew this time it wasn't going to work.

"Come on baby" his eyes were bloodshot.

She pulled away "No, I'm tired" her voice was calm but her hands were trembling, so she put them behind her back and started to walk upstairs.

All of a sudden, she felt someone push her against the wall. "Why?"he growled

"I'm tired" she insisted

"You're always tired, I'm tired. I want you" his voice crackled at the word "you".

"Please" she begged

But it wasn't going to work. He forced his lips into her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She tried to push him away, smelling the strong scent of alcohol on his lips. But his grip on her was strong. Once she forced onto to the wall. He smothered her completely nipping her neck while his hands travelled to her back. His hands quickly and efficiently untied her dress, letting it fall like a pool of blood on the floor. Billie was helpless, his strong hands pressed against her making tiny red marks on her arm. But Howard wasn't content, he wanted to feel a woman's warm satin skin beneath him, moving against him. He then carried her upstairs with his tongue in her mouth. She tried to block him, slapping his face away. But it only made him stronger. He layed on her the floor and found a belt knotting it around her hand and tying to the leg of the bed. She couldn't escape even if she wanted too. He began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he got his knees and grinned. He was a madman. His hands snaked down her body and he bent down like a dog lapping from it's waterbowl. He used his teeth and slowly pulled her panties off.

"No" her voice was a whisper. Tears ran down her cheeks as she struggled beneath him.

His tongue like a snake slithered into her womanhood. He tasted her; he breathed into her and licked her. He scraped his teeth massaging her. Howie felt his entire body stiffen when he kiss her there. At that moment all Billie could think about was Johnny. He would surely hate her. She was sugary and made him feel alive. This encouraged him to do more. After a while he looked up and unclasped her bra. And there she was, totally exposed, naked. He smiled at that image.

"Get on your back" he ordered.

She did nothing, and layed there motionless staring out the window. She felt dead.

"Fine" he grumbled, he turned her harshly on her back. He lifted her like a raggedy doll and postioned her where she was on her hands and knees.

He pulled down his boxers and slowly positioned himself onto her. He closed his eyes, this was the moment. This was the moment where he would take her. Right when he was ready, the doorbell rang. Howie's eyes flew open. They weren't expecting any visitors. He wanted so much to fuck her, but he couldn't take any chances. He got up and pulled his clothes on struggling with his belt. He then untied the belt, which left a red mark on her wrist.

"Get up and get dressed, we have visitors"

Billie sat up and pulled her knees together, she felt dirty. But she quickly got dressed; the Lord may have saved her this time. But she knew that he wasn't done.

He rushed down quickly and opened the door.

"Hello Howie"

"Mr. Karpis" he managed to get out.

"You're surprised to see me?"

"No, no, no" he replied quickly

"It's just late" he managed to force a smile.

"Well i'm back"

"If i may ask sir where were you?"

"I had to go out to get a better blue print of the train that we were going to rob next week. But it was leaving to Minnesota so I hopped on without thinking. It was stupid, but damn it's a nice train. Sorry I didn't tell anybody, I was in a hurry. And I forgot my keys. Are you going to let me in?"

"Yes, come in come in" Howie knew he had hit jackpot.

Alvin walked in with three other boys behind him. "Where is everybody?"

"Johnny had a plan to rob a underground safe outside of town, and when he couldn't find you. He left." he answered quickly

"Coffee?"

"Some whiskey would be better" he sat down.

"Sure thing" he went into the kitchen reaching for the whiskey bottle.

"It's awfully quiet without the boys" Alvin whistled but there was no sound a dog.

"Yeah"

"Where's Red?"

"Tied out in the back"

"Why?"

"He doesn't like me and he barks too much" Howie shook his head, the stupid dog would always jump on in and tried to kill him whenever he touched Billie.

Alvin nodded and smirked " Maybe because you're full of bullshit"

"I'm sorry?" he stopped and walked out of the kitchen, facing Alvin with a pistol in his hand and pointed at him.

"You didn't think I would read the papers, you're name is basically all over it. You fucking prick. You betrayed everyone."

Howie was speechless, until Alvin snapped his fingers and two of the boys lifted his arms and dragged him into the back room where they would beat him into a pulp. Alvin searched the house and found Billie shaking like a leaf in Johnny's room.

"Jesus" he sighed, he pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright doll? What happened?"

Her eyes were red from crying and her body had become frail.

"Okay lets get some tea first, and a supper"

She nodded.

"Ronny, get the tea and food" he called over his shoulder

"Yes sir"

Alvin led her downstairs, and after some supper and tea. She was looking much more relaxed and her cheeks were back to its peachy color. She told Alvin everything, even the part of almost getting raped. Alvin was a friend of hers and well she wasn't afraid to telling him anything. Alvin was the only person who knew how much John and Billie meant to each other. He also to swore to Johnny secretly that he would as a friend do anything to protect his girl. Alvin listened, and nodded. He knew exactly what to do. After she was done he called Ronny who was eating the living room while watching a game of baseball.

"Tell the boys, that once they've knocked Howie out to not kill him. That's not our job. I think Johnny has that honor. And tell them to get supper and a good night's rest. We're gonna be visiting Purvis again."

"Yes sir"

Alvin turned to Billie, "Don't worry Billie we'll get your boy back. Everything's gonna be okay"

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPT 14.

p.s. I might writing a sex scene between Johnny/Billie. If there are any objections please leave it in the reviews. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapt 14

The Saints Are Coming

Billie stormed down the hall behind Alvin. Her cheeks flushed and filled with persistancy. Alvin walked ahead lugging a few weapons along as well with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm coming with you Alvin"

"No"

"Why not!?"

"Because, it's too dangerous and I swore to Johnny that I would keep you safe"

"So it's safe to leave me in the house with a man who tried to kill me?"

Alvin flinched at her words but continued to carry guns and ammunition into the car "He didn't kill you doll, he just tried to fuck you" Alvin chuckled.

"I'm going" she said angrily.

Alvin sighed; he was tired of her whining. "Fine, if you come you stay in the car okay? I don't want you—"

"What interrupting the fact that you're gonna kill a few cops?" she cut him off

"Yeah, that and it's not kill. We just knock them out temporarily" he corrected.

"That doesn't concern me"

"I know that doesn't, but if anything happens to you and me. I'm saving my own ass first got it? Just because you're Dillinger's girl don't mean that we're all going to go down for you. That's just Johnny."

She nodded and headed in the car with two other guys.

Alvin sat in the drivers seat, while the other guys moved out on three other cars. He put his hand out the window and made a gun sign. Then they sped off.

***************************************

"Hey Mr. Public enemy, wake up! This isn't babysitting time"

John rubbed his eyes, slowly shifting his body into an upright position watching two cops stifle a laugh.

"What's going on?" he looked around the other guys for help, but none said a word.

"What's going is, you're gonna get executed today Dillinger." The skinny cop said with a grin on his face.

"The governor's in town and he don't believe that you got caught. So Mr. Purvis is gonna show him." The fat one chirped excitedly

John stood up stiffly looking around at his colleagues. The other boys shunned their eyes from him, they were sad and afraid with one look they were going to burst into tears. They were still boys. John said nothing. The cops opened the "cage" and took John by the arms and walked him down the hallway,

The cops led him to what looked like a cheap medieval stage with a chair. It was a black chair right sitting in the middle with leather straps dangling from its sides. John looked at it and then at the sky. Hope had started to die in his soul. He lost his money, freedom and his girl. Maybe the electric chair wasn't so bad. At least he wasn't living in a cage anymore. John looked down and saw Purvis sitting in the first row smothering the governor, who seemed quite taken with him. Melvin had a smile that stretched across his face and navy blue suit with pinstripes. Yes, wearing blue did fit today's occasion. He looked up when he saw Johnny staring at him. Melvin looked away, there something strange about John's eyes. It seemed as he looking directly into his soul.

The guard on his right smirked in his ear "Don't worry it's gonna be fast and clean"

Johnny said nothing, his face was motionless. Fast and clean. It sounded as if he was going to the dentist.

*********************************************************

"Stay here"

" I promise Alvy, just promise to get Johnny"

"Just watch out for these four beautiful cars okay? They're loaded and they're my personal. So just, just be careful"

"Just get Johnny" she repeated

"Leave that to us" he shook his head. What was it with Johnny and Billie? They were equally crazy about each other of course and were hard headed as well.

Alvin hurried away with three other men to the main building. It was quiet a little too quiet. He quickly scanned the cells, most of them were empty. It was strange, what was going on today? He motioned his men to spread out, time was an important factor. As Alvin tried to find his men, Billie twiddled her thumbs, she was nervous. Where the hell was he? She heard a few voices ahead, and it was definitely more than four men. She opened the door and looked outside, she saw a few cops talking a few feet away and ahead, the empty lot was piled with seats. There were reporters and cameras flashing. People were quickly and might I add noisily filling into those seats. And finally at the end was a stage, and there was a black chair. She squinted her eyes, there was a figure standing up there that looked so familiar. The figure was staring at the ground and had its back faced toward her. Then he turned around looking blankly ahead.

"Johnny" she whispered, tears rolled down her eyes when she saw her fiancé. She had to get to him. She crept ahead, making sure to lock the car first and then crept toward a reporters car to get a closer look. She peered at the love of her life, she wanted to make sure that her eyes weren't fooling her.

Meanwhile Alvin rushed through the halls, until he heard a few moans and shouting. He motioned one of men to open the door. Ronny leafed through his pockets and found a key that he constructed that was able to crack open any locks. And like magic the door sprung open. And there were all his men, sitting tightly and leaning against a tiny window. They were all trying to find Dillinger.

"Hello boys, you miss me?" Alvin delivered that line as if he was in a Hollywood movie.

"Mr. Karpis!" they all exclaimed. The thought of Dillinger was immediately out of their minds. One by one they walked out, following the rest of the boys into the car so they could get home. Alvin scanned through the crowd, pushin the boys of his way to find his old friend. Where the was hell Johnny?! Alvin grabbed a boy near him "Where's Dillinger!?"

The swarm of boys stopped moving. The boy Alvin grabbed stuttered "They took him"

"What do you mean they took him?!"

The boy who's name was Ralph paused and stammered "He's gonna get executed Mr. Karpis"

"Son of a bitch" Alvin muttered.

"Alright you scoundrels back to the car and load up. We're gonna stop this" he summed up.

They sped off quickly and quietly back in the car. The men loaded themselves with gun and ammunition. Within a few minutes, the back lot was filled up with many officials. People seemed so thrilled to see an execution. John said nothing his eyes scanned across the audience feeling a sense of despair. Until he caught a flicker of movement behind a reporter's car, he caught a glimpse of dark brown locks of hair and a soft face with warm eyes. It couldn't be, why was she here? Was she safe? Questions rattled off in his brain and he strained to eyes to make sure. It was Billie. He nearly caught his breath, straining his eyes to check again to see if his eyes were fooling him. He caught her gaze, they're eyes locked for a minute. It was full of love, intimacy, pain. All at the same time, he stood there paralyzed. He couldn't move with her hiding behind there.

"Move it' the guard kicked his shins.

He fell on to his knees, and hastily got up as a few chuckles were among the crowd. Then the crowd fell into silence as Melvin and the Governor walked up to the platform. They made a small, unimportant speech as he was slowly strapped in the chair. All eyes were on him. His felt his entire body tremble, he was afraid of death. If only he had to power to break free and run to the love of his life. If only. The guards struck him of the butt of their guns just for fun, they teased and humilated him. John drifted off from reality, in a dreamy state. He wish he could just get this over with.

As Melvin and Governor walked back down, Melvin snapped his fingers for the guards to pull the switch. As they walked to hit it, shots were fired into the sky. Everyone turned around and looked nervously at where it was coming from. "What the hell is going on?!" the Governor asked Melvin.

"I don't know sir, but i'm sure it's nothing" there was hint of anxiety in his voice. He pulled out the radio and called to his men, but no on appeared.

Suddenly there appeared to be twenty men armed with numerous weapons. John couldn't help but choke out laugh. What would he do without Alvin?

"Stay down and no one gets hurt go it?" Alvin smirked

"This is outrageous!" Melvin yelled

He snapped his fingers for the other cops, but none had showed up. "Where are my men!?" he demanded

Alvin smirked "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He pushed Melvin aside and pointed the gun at the Governor's two security guards. "Drop it" he ordered. These two guards had family and so they obeyed. The Governor watched pale faced as Alvin grabbed him the arm. He then held him by the neck and said in threatening voice "If John Dillinger isn't let go in thirty seconds, I'm going to blow his brains out. Got it?!" There was a temporary nano second silence, then all of a sudden people started jumping up running all over the place.

A few officials stood up, reporters jumped up screaming. Chairs were flying, people started to freak out, phones had tried to be dialed and were denied since Alvin's men cut all the lines. It was chaos. Ronny hurried on stage shooting the two guards who were guarding Johnny, he unstrapped him and threw John's arm over his shoulder and dragging him back to the car. Johnny held on tightly, his shin still hurt. Billie was lost in the crowd and frantically looked for any sight of Alvin of Johnny. She yelled out his name, she was carried along with the crowd. People were pushed against her. She hadn't realized until someone grabbed her arm, she jumped and whirled around with her hands clenched.

"It's me babe"

She stopped, she felt if her heart had stopped. The yelling and screaming had faded into the background, the world was dark around them. And all they could see was each other.

"Take my hand"

She put her hand in his, and he took her away.

Johnny gave her a quick kiss on the lips, his gaze lingered on her. They made their through the crowd and back to the Ford. Alvin surprisingly was already seated in the driver's seat.

"Happy?" Alvin asked with a grin on his face

"There are no words to explain it" Billie sighed falling into Johnny's arms while he kissed her hair.

"Good, drive Richie"

"Yessir"

"What about the boys?" Johnny asked

"Don't worry about it, they'll take care of it. We knocked out every single of the Melvin's tires. They won't be getting to us any time soon. All the phones lines are down too. I took care of everything." Alvin smiled

On the road back home Johnny had his hands around Billie, he played with her hand kissing each finger. She was like naïve teenage girl again in his arms. He held her tightly swearing that he was never going to let go. She smiled and kissed his cheek where a jagged scar had been. He traced her arms with his finger until he found a red welt mark. He looked at Billie with his eyes asking for an explanation. She looked the other way. He knew who did this to her. And out of the blue Johnny asked "Is he still alive?"

"Who?" Alvin asked

"You know who I'm talking about" he said crisply

Alvin shook his head and sighed "Yes, we felt you needed to do the honor"

"Then I have some unfinished business then" He kissed Billie's cheek feeling a salty tear run down her eyes.

*STAY TUNED FOR CHAPT 15, (i kno you're waiting for the s.e.x but it's in the next chapter. be patient. :P


	15. Chapter 15

Chapt 15

Love Drunk!

John stormed out the car, his eyes were raged. The thought of his most beloved girl being hurt and struck by Howie made his blood curdle.

"Where is he?!" he said through his teeth.

"Johnny calm down, you just got back from an execution" Alvin replied grabbing his shoulder.

"Which should've been him!" Johnny shouted.

"But you're not dead either!"

"Why are you protecting him?!"

"I'm not, i just think you should calm down first"

"You wouldn't calm down if it was you!"

"Johnny, I feel for you but i think it's best if you let me handle it"

"I'm sorry, but i can't do that" John looked coldy into Alvin's eyes making it clear. Alvin knew that he had lost the argument already.

There was a shuffling sound on the last door to the left. "He's there isn't he?"

"Johnny!" Alvin insisted. Johnny ignored him and to turned to his girl.

"What do you think doll?"

Billie said nothing, she looked at Alvin "I'm sorry, but I think Johnny's right"

"I'm going to kill him" John sniped the gun from Alvin's belt, before Alvin could react. He took a few bullets and loaded it. It was a beautiful Colt single action revolver and stormed down the hall. He opened the door and found Howie tied to a chair with a cloth tied around his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw Johnny. Johnny tore off the cloth from his mouth and smiled.

"How, how?" Howie stammered

"I'm glad to see you again, friend" John spat

"I wish I could say the same" Howie grumbled.

"If you're gonna kill me just do it quick."

Johnny said nothing, his eyes were bloodshot from not sleepless nights and mornings in despair.

"What the hell happened to you?" Howie chuckled.

"Shut up, i'm deciding what to do with you first. Should I gauge out your eyes first or your balls?" John replied

Howie was silent, he knew Johnny wasn't afraid to do any of those things.

John pointed the gun at Howie's forehead " I'm tired and you're lucky. You're lucky man Howie, that i don't have the energy to cut you up like pig. Now before I kill you, I just have one question."

He looked at Howie hard in the eyes "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you betray everyone and hurt my girl?" there was a pain in his voice.

Howie spat out "You're not going to make her happy. Look what you've done to her already. She's nothing more than heavy baggage now. You ruined her."

John shook his head "Wrong answer"

"I could offer her more than this"

"Fuck you" Johnny kicked the chair down with Howie wide eyed, he pointed the revolver directly above his forehead, with his finger on the trigger.

"Do it, I dare you" Howie sneered hoping that there was still a drop of mercy in John's heart.

John's hand was drenched with sweat. He was going to kill someone he knew, someone he was once friends with. "I thought you could change Howie. I didn't know you would ever take it this far" John's face softened a bit until Howie responded with a snicker. John closed his eyes and forced pressure into his hand and pulled the trigger. There was loud gun shot, then John heard footsteps race up the stairs. He knew who it was and sighed, he forgot to close the door. John looked at Howie's head which was now mush on the ground trickling with blood. It's too bad Johnny thought. and shook his head. He walked out finding two men looking nervously at the ground.

"Clean it up" he ordered

"Yes sir"

Johnny headed upstairs, their room was open. He walked in "Billie" he called, but there was no reply. He heard the water running in the bathroom and opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw her clothes lying the floor in a pile which made his flesh jump. She sat there in the corner of the shower naked hugging her knees. Her hair was wet and slid down on the top of her shoulder. Her hands trembled. Johnny stood there watching her with his hands in his pockets, and then he slowly slipped off his shoes and opened the shower door. He sat down next to her with water slowly soaking his shirt and pants. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. They said nothing to each other, but they didn't need it too. This was enough.

After a while Johnny kissed her and whispered "I'm sorry"

She didn't say anything, but leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You don't deserve this, you deserve more" He repeated over and over as he took her hand into his and kissed it.

"I keep seeing him over and over again. The blood, I can't get it off." She whispered

She had witnessed everything; he slowly took her hand and kissed each finger running his tongue over them.

"Is that better?"

She nodded and pressed herself closer to him closing her eyes. There was no where else in the world she'd rather be than here. "You should get cleaned up" she said after a while. "Wouldn't want to waste the water" she smiled weakly at him.

He made sure that she was alright and got up going to get changed and cleaned. He found a new polo shirt in his cabinet with pants. Then he went into the second bathroom, undressed and went into the shower. After two weeks of sharing a couple drops of water with sixteen guys, it was a relief to even shower alone. After he cleaned up he smeared shaving cream on his chin and cheeks. He gently shaved off the whiskers that had grown during the past two weeks. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked different, even with the same hairstyle and clothes. Something changed within him.

When he walked out, Billie was dressed and looking out the window. She was traumatized probably.

"Would you like to get something to eat" he offered walking toward her.

"No" she replied not even turning around.

She was different, she shy around him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

He walked behind her and hugged her waist. He kissed her hair and and neck repeating the three words that would make any girl's knees go weak "I love you"

"Please" he begged

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay" she pressed her lips on him, closing her eyes feeling the inevitable connection that ran through her veins and to him. He had to the ask question that would break him but he had too. When their lips part, he asked "Did he hurt you?"

She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist, guiding him to take off her dress. He followed immediately and pressed her against the wall, he was confused with her answer but nonetheless pleased. He pulled the tied knot and gently tugged the dress down. It fell like snow covering the ground. Then Johnny slowly closed the shades of the windows with his eyes never leaving hers. His hands moved around her and explored her body stroking her thigh. He unclasped her bra while she mouth was grazing his neck. He pushed her harder against the wall causing his cock to harden. She felt the warmth between them. Her heart raced with excitement. Her hands explored his body while he sucked on her breasts hungrily. She reached under his shirt and pulled it up. He tossed is aside as he bent down to kiss her belly, he sucked them and licked them. She moaned with pleasure. His hands snaked down to her panties pausing before pulling them down. He then saw tiny red marks, his heart fell knowing who had done this to her. He kissed each red mark lovingly and then to kiss her womanhood. This had sent her into frenzy; she ran her hands into his hair over and over repeating his name. She breathed heavily and pushed his shoulders back until he was layed down on the ground gazing at her with lustful eyes. She layed on top of him and was kissing his mouth, their tongues swirling into each other. His eyes were closed yearning for her more and more with each second. She knew his limits and pulled back right when he was engrossed with her. His mouth bit onto her neck creating a love bite in a shape of a perfect mouth, she moaned in return. She bit his chin and scraped her teeth on his chest, while her hands fumbled with his belt. She unzipped his pants and pulled it down, touching his manhood. She felt his entire body stiffen and smiled. Her hands then slipped inside his boxers, his eyes flew open as her hands danced in his boxers moving up and down. She quickly pulled them off too. He felt his body was going to explode any moment, so he gathered her up with one pull and carried her to the bed. Her mouth was still sucking his neck, nipping it gently refusing to let go.

He layed on her bed, her eyes was closed but her arms were outstretched. He pulled her knees apart and put his fingers in sliding them in and out, trying to find her clit. Her eyes were closed and she whimpered as she rock against him. "Johnny" she begged wanting him to hurry up. Once he did, he replaced them with his cock. She let out a small cry while he gently moved against her. She felt like she was slipping and quickly wrapped her legs around him. She dug her fingers into him. He groaned at the touch of her hands, he felt like he was on fire.

"Johnny" she said breathlessly

"I'm yours"

He thrusted himself against her and she cried out in pleasure. They moved against each other, feeling the pressure rise and rise. He unloaded himself in her and he groaned. There was nothing more pleasurable in the world than this. He pulled back and layed on his side, his arm wrapped around her waist and clutching on to the wet sheets. He then injected himself into her from the back. He was desperately holding on, feeling lust and passion flow in his veins. She gently removed his tightened fist on the sheet and kissed each finger. She then took his hand and put it gently on her breast. They made love all night, not saying one word. They swallowed each other and felt the electricity run through them like a shock. Yes, they've made love before but never like this. It was more animalistic, exposed, and vulnerable. They made love as if there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

In the morning, they were still tumbled in each other's arms. Johnny smiled at her pristine and lovely face. He traced the outline of her jaw, and she fluttered her eyes open at his touch.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered

"Morning handsome"

"I've been thinking"

"About what?" she played with his hands, and moved them to touch her. Recently she had this mad desire to be touched. He obeyed, trailing he hands down her body.

"How about we go away?" he asked quietly as he nipped her neck and bit her chin.

She kissed his eyes. "Where?"

"Cuba, just like we planned. How bout that? Just you and me, maybe Alvin if he wants to come" he pulled back and smiled.

"I'll go anywhere with you. You know that" still holding him close to her.

"We'll leave tomorrow"

"Anything you say, just don't leave me. Ever"

"I would never"

He kissed her lips gently and then she sat up and straddled herself on top of him moving rhythmically. He held her hips gazing at her sight and feeling himself harden. Then he grabbed her down and kissed her, their eyes meeting with playfulness and love. They made love for hours, just feeling the voltuorus touch of each other. For once they were happy, they were going to go away forever. Away from Chicago, away from this world. Together.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPT 16.


	16. Chapter 16

*Dear readers, I am very very berry sorry about my long absence, just to let you know I HAVE been reading the reviews and comments. I finally have a break after tons of work from school. I will try to revise all the chapters for you all you perfectionists out there! XD, I'm very sorry for not editing them seriously before. Again, please review!!! I love to read all your comments.

CHAPT 16 (the long awaited)

Bad Romance.

Johnny didn't want to wake up; he wanted to stay like this forever with the one person he loved. He held Billie tightly and kissed her dark, sun-bathed brown hair. He felt a rush of desire run up his throat. He had no idea how much he could love someone. He watched her sleep, how her hand was placed on his chest feeling his heartbeat. He loved the softness and tenderness of her hand on him, he yearned for her touch. He watched the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed. God, he loved her so much.

"Stop staring at me." Billie said with her eyes still closed.

He laughed and kissed her shoulder as she turned to her side, burying herself in the sheets and hugging her pillow.

"It's almost one, and Alvin's gonna force us to get up and get our new ID's soon." he whispered.

"I know, just give me a couple more minutes." she replied drowsily

"I didn't get any sleep last night." she added before dozing off.

He smiled at her remark and put his arm around her, grazing her neck and down her back. He loved her scent and the softness of her skin. He closed his eyes, savoring her beauty and body and began to drift off as well until he heard pounding on the door.

"Mr. Dillinger! Alvin needs you and Ms. Frechette right now, he says it's urgent." one the men shouted.

Johnny groaned "tell him I'll be right there."

He sat up and touched Billie's shoulder "doll, we gotta go."

"Alright" she sighed.

They both got dressed quickly, knowing if Howie said something was urgent, then it was probably life threatening as well.

Johnny couldn't help but to glance over while she dressed, and when she caught him looking, he shot her a sly smile. Billie would blush scarlet red, her body was on fire when his eyes looked secretively at her with desire. She quickly pulled on her clothes avoiding his face, afraid that he would know what she was thinking.

She finished dressing and watched John stuff his shirt inside his pants, she couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his tidiness. They were probably going to be killed in five minutes and still he wanted to stuff his shirt in. "Come on." she muttered pulling his arm downstairs, while his eyes remained playful with his hand resting on her back.

"You can't resist me." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Shut up, this could be really bad this time." There was hint of fear in her voice.

His smile faded and his eyes were dark and serious, he stopped walking and pulled her to stop. He walked toward her with his face solemn "whatever it is, it's going to be okay doll alright?

She nodded, turning her face away. She didn't want him to see her in fear.

But Johnny wasn't convinced "say it, say it's going to be okay." he said tenderly, directing her face toward him.

She looked at him; at his brimming brown eyes and tousled black hair. He was a really handsome man. "It's going to be okay" she whispered almost melting.

"Good, I know it is and I love you." He kissed her face gently, and pulled back leading her to the kitchen.

They met Alvin at the kitchen table going through a list of phone numbers scrawled on a piece of notepad. He turned when he saw them walking toward him, he smiled "well if it isn't Bonnie and Clyde, good afternoon to you."

He looked at his watch. "You guys look like you've been working all night" winking at Billie. She blushed automatically.

"What's the problem Alvin?" John asked changing the subject.

Alvin turned his head toward Johnny, "Purvis found us; he'll probably be here in about half an hour. We gotta get going or we'll all dead" he said briskly.

"How'd he find us?"

"Remember I told you about this guy who were deleting our phone taps?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Johnny, he's dead. They found him at night erasing phone taps and they interrogated him. Damn coward spilled everything and then he was shot."

"How'd you know?"

"One of our people was there, he's a small town cop, and his position is too low to help us." He responded, reading Johnny's mind.

"What about our new ID's?"

"Well it's too late for that, you're just gonna have to stick with your own and we're gonna have to sweeten our way to get on the plane and out of here."

Johnny nodded, "then we better get going." looking down at Billie who was squeezing his hand tightly.

"Go upstairs and pack your things, I'm already packed. Me and Alvin are gonna get the cars."

Billie nodded and ran upstairs pulling out a few suitcases and pushing most of her clothes in. She sighed, sometimes she hated that she was in love with bank robber. Her life was always on the move, never could she settle down and just be together with Johnny. There was always something, another cop, another robbery, another interruption. But, still without doubt, she would do it all over for him. She didn't think she could love anyone else this much.

She hurried downstairs with her suitcases; Johnny immediately rushed over taking the heavy bags from her and putting it in the car. She saw that his suitcases were in another.

"We're not travelling together?"she asked with hint of pain in her voice.

"Doll, one of Alvin's men found out that half the police force in Chicago is coming after us, damn Roosevelt is supporting Purvis now. We have split up, so they'll split up and we can take them better when there's only a few. I'll leave you with Sam and Owen, they're our best gunmen. We have to do this." He said firmly.

"We are not splitting up again!"

"We have too" He said absentmindedly then turned away, shouting at Richie to get into the damn car.

Billie angrily grabbed his shirt collar.

"John Herbert Dillinger, we are going together. I am not going to let you die. You know where this is going, and I'm not going to let it happen. If we're gonna die, we die together. We're engaged. I'm you're fiancée, I should have say about what we're going to do. I'm not just your girlfriend anymore, we're in this together! You think that you only have things to lose, well guess what?! Ever since I've fallen in love you, I'm in the same position. So no! I am not leaving with you!" by now tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

John wrapped his hands around her trembling fingers and kissed them softly. He replied gently "You are the most important person in my life, you're my life now and that's all that matters. I know we're in this together, but your safety is more important mine. I can't breathe, if I know that they have you. I need to know that you're safe, you know they'll come for me especially. I don't want you to get hurt. Please Billie, do this for me." he pleaded, his voice cracking.

But before Billie could respond, Alvin shouted "Hey lovebirds, its time to go! No more chitchat, they're coming!"

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPT 17.


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ :

A Word from the Author

Hello faithful readers!

It has been about three years since I have updated the Dillinger's Girl due to a two reasons:

I have lost interest

School is draining the life out of me.

I sincerely apologize, and I have made a vow this year to FINISH this story. I think that it is quite necessary that I do because I have received personal messages over the years to finish it and they have been the most encouraging and touching. Thank you, you kept your faith in me when I did not. I kept putting it off, and I apologize.

As of now, I am still quite busy with school but at the end of February I will FINISH the story in a few more chapters or more depending on how you guys respond to it. Chapter 17 will not be the last.

Thank you for your wonderful comments.

Also, I am in dire need of a beta reader, please message me if you want to help me finish the rest of Dillinger's Girl.


End file.
